Harry life
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: AU this is Harry and Minerva story that start at a younger age as long as Amelia and Poppy to the time when he get He is Super Smart with lot of ideas that is important to the learning of other He is related to the all Founders of I will need to forgive the bad Edited by blushyskittle3321
1. Chapter 1Harry-Life revise (E)

Chapter 1

Harry was starting primary school around the area of several known wizard that live in Surrey. When Harry was taken to Privet Drive #4 and left his Aunt Petunia Dursley was happy because Lily always treated her right. When they grew up even when she was at school she would teach what she learn in Potion, Runes and Arithmancy when Lily was home in the summer. So when she found out that Harry was going to live with them she was very happy. Although feeling sad about her sister death from the Dark Lord.

When Harry was in the primary school they test him and found that he was very smart so they were going to put him in hard classes and give him more homework. This help Harry help a lot. When he was in the library at his school, he met a friend which was Susan Bones and found out that she needed help with some of her studies. Just like Dudley did so he asks his aunt if he could take Dudley with him and meet Susan at the library to help them with their studies. Petunia let them go to get their homework down.

When they got there they found Susan there and he started to help the both of them to understand their homework. Then Susan asks Harry why he didn't have the same homework. Harry told her that it was way too easy, he told her that the school test him, started get harder homework and classes. That is why she hadn't seen him in any classes because all his class was in the library doing research and learning High school stuff. Right now he was studying 11th grade even if he was only in 3rd grade.

When Susan got home she told her Aunt Amelia how she was getting help from Harry Potter, how smart he was and what grade he was studying in primary school. Amelia Floo calls Minerva and asks if she can come and bring a few tests on transfiguration theory. But don't tell Albus anything because he will try to control Harry. Amelia told her that Susan going to ask Harry if he can come down to their home to answer some question she had on her school worked that she reading ahead. That day Susan calls Harry and asked if he would come and help her understand the next chapter she read ahead.

Harry asks his Aunt Petunia if he could go. Dudley has his studies done and playing with his friends. Petunia told Harry to give the phone number where he will be at with Susan. Harry gave Susan number to her and then started walking down to her house. When he got there he went to her room and explains the whole chapter that she will be learning all this week.

Just then Susan Aunt came home with a friend of hers.

"Susan" Amelia said

"I am in here aunty with Harry working on study I'm doing ahead for school. Hi aunty who this that with you." Susan said.

"Susan, this is Professor McGonagall that teaches at Hogwarts." Amelia said.

"It's nice to meet you professor. Aunty this Harry Potter the one I told you that was helping me with my studies." Susan said.

"Hi, Harry I am Amelia you can call me Aunt Amelia. This with me is a Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts that knew your parents and I ask her if she would bring some theory test to see what you know of magic." Amelia said

"What magic and what Hogwarts is? Aunt Petunia told me my mom went away to school but didn't tell me school name or anything of magic." Harry said.

"Harry she probably wasn't planning telling you until you get closer to the age." Amelia said to Harry.

"Well I studying 11th grade work in school instead of what Susan studying and pulling high grades. I got my report card and they all are A's in my entire subjects that you need to graduate." Harry said.

"That why I asked the professor to come with some test but don't feel bad if you don't pass without the knowledge of magic we don't know if you know it. But your my Mum and Dad were wizards and very smart." Amelia said. "I know that they were wizards because Petunia told me how my parents died. So she may tell the rest later.

Petunia doesn't hate Lily no professor, she learn what she could learn since she was a squib. It is Vernon that didn't like magic but he leaves me alone and he has a bad heart. Doctors told him if he gets mad to many time he could die. Petunia deals with me and I do my studies and doing chores with Dudley help.

I started cooking with Petunia at young age and love it. I am close to her and she teaches me the basic then I read books and learn what foods goes together and what doesn't." Harry said. Well Harry, can we go to the table and see what you do know." Professor McGonagall said. So while Harry was taking the tests on charm, transfiguration and defense theory. The others were talking in the other room. Minerva was telling Amelia that she got a feeling that Lily did a ritual that gave him, her smarts with his father knowledge as well before they died. The only way he would know magic without even knowing it. If that the case they can't do anything about it. But they cannot tell anyone because Albus would use it for himself.

After Harry was done Minerva look at the test and said "Harry how did you knew this stuff?" "I don't know I just started read my parent's book that was cover different and it was easy to understand. So you telling me that I been studying magic theory when I thought it was chemistry and science." Harry said. "Is that what your parent had on the cover?" Minerva asked. "Yes that's what they put on the cover to hide their school book for Vernon and any other person that doesn't know of their world." Harry said. "Harry that your world as well. Because you just went and did your O.W.L.'s of theory pretest. Got O's on all of them. I am not sure what we can even teach you in your first through fifth year at Hogwarts." Minerva said.

"You just pass theory. Amelia is your house detectable for magic?" She asked. "No not at all." Amelia said. "Well Harry I want you to use this wand that doesn't have a core and see what you can do with magic. First take this match and see if you can change it in a needle." Minerva instructed. So Harry took it and did it without any worry. "Harry, change the match into gold needle within 30 second." She also requested. Harry tries changing a pincushion in to a cat. Harry did that transfiguration into cat easy. "Harry can you change yourself into an animal." Minerva asked. So, Harry changes into an ice blue phoenix, than a griffin, next a fire fox. That enough Harry you can stop. "Now, Harry unless you are somewhere you can't be detected doing magic I think you shouldn't do the magic because you could get underage magic on you." Minerva said.

"Harry I want to see if you can to protonus charm" said Amelia. Through, the theory that you understand of try the charm. Okay Aunt Amelia, so he thought of the time he remembers of his first steps walking to his godmother. Then Harry said Exepcto-patronum a couple times and came with white ice dragon protonus flying around the room then it went away. "Aunt Amelia I had a memory that came to me when I took my first step to you. Are you my godmother Aunt Amelia?" Harry asked. "Yes Harry I am your godmother. I didn't know where you were when we move here it seem to be peaceful and quite so we bought the house. So, Harry you said you remember your first step." Amelia said. "Yes Aunt Amelia I have photographic memory.

It seems what you are remembering the good times. I remember the bad times to. I need to go and get my chores finish and help with dinner so Vernon doesn't get mad." Harry said.

So, Harry went home and found out that Uncle Vernon got in a car crash and died. He saw his Aunt Petunia crying and said she was going to see what her solicitor could do for the Vernon will. "Aunt Petunia, what cause the car crash?" Harry said. "The officer said he had a Heart attack, they think he got mad at someone and his heart gave away." Aunt Petunia said. "Are you going to be okay and have enough money to live?" Harry asked. "Yes, Harry I think so. I might have to get job but we'll be okay." Aunt Petunia said.

"I am going to call Susan and tell her what happen because you know Potion and you could make some potions for St. Mungo." Harry said. "Okay Harry we might as well let your world help us live. "Harry, do you know who your godmother is?" Aunt Petunia asked. "Yes, Aunt Petunia she is Susan guardian which is Amelia Bones of DMLE why?" Harry asked.

"We might have to get help from her connection to your world to get the ingredients for potions. I think she can help us. She would get us connected to the floo network as well." Petunia said.

So Harry calls Susan and asks if she and her aunt can come down. "Is Minerva still there Susan?" Harry asked. "Yes, Harry she is here." Susan said. "Have them come down here and we will explain when you ladies get here." Harry requested.

Petunia got appointments with her solicitor and Morag made arrange for tomorrow. Then there was a doorbell. Harry went to get it and told Petunia was Susan, Aunt Amelia, and Minerva at the door.

"Aunt Petunia this Susan, her Aunt Amelia who is my godmother and this Professor McGonagall." Harry said.

Petunia said. "It's nice to meet you ladies would you like to come and sit down?"

Harry asked "would you like some tea, ladies?"

"Yes please." They said.

"Susan, would you like to help me and leave the adults to talk? I have a feeling that my aunt needs to talk and let out some feelings." Harry added.

"Harry what happen when you got home?" Susan asked. "I found out my Uncle was kill in car crash because of his heart. We were thinking in getting my aunt in brewing potion that she is good at to help bring in money." Harry said. "That's why you know so much about magic?" Susan asked. "I knew that my parents were wizards and they went to Hogwarts but Petunia ask me to act dumb on it because of Vernon." Harry said. "Since I didn't know you very well as your aunt and Minerva I didn't let on about it." He added.

"So are you going to get involve of your aunt knowledge of potions?" Susan asked. "Yes Susan and try to get were squib can work in the magic world. Petunia could take her mastery in Potion, Arithmancy and Runes and passed with flying colors. She can even teach the subject without any help. I know that I have the money to start a primary school for the Magical world and help teach the subject without any problems." Harry said. "But will the Ministry even let it work out? We could get muggle-born in it as well." He added.

"Let go ask adult what do you think?" Susan asked. "Fine with me I got the cups with tea and biscuit." Harry said. "Aunt Amelia I was thinking that we could get other Squibs to help and teach a primary school for Muggle-born, half-blood, pureblood to be ready for Hogwarts. I know I have the money to back up as well. This gives Petunia and the others Squibs a change to work in our world and get children ready for Hogwarts. What do you think? The adults thought about it and thought it could work out. Some could teach the subject like Math, Science, History, and any other subject that they would need to know. If the Squibs have the knowledge of Potion, Runes and Arthimacy they can teach the beginning knowledge of them. AS well teach Muggle-born about the wizarding world pressures." Harry added.

"Harry that would be brilliant it would even get the Muggle-born to know of our politic so they wouldn't be left behind I have Manor we could use as well until we can get a place. You got all work out expect for teachers." Amelia said. "See Aunt Amelia this was what I was going to do after graduating from Hogwarts. You see, Professor I knew what was Hogwart and Magic but I didn't know you very well so I act like I didn't because my aunt told me to until I got to you." Harry said "Really tricky Harry, see Aunt Petunia keep my account up and earns interest." Harry said. "But we found that Dumbdore been use my money to pay the Weasley schooling and want try to get line theft. The Goblins are trying to catch them so they can get rid of which Weasley and Dumbdore all together." Harry said. "Harry, will you and your aunt go with me to Gringotts and get the information and we are going to have the Goblin press the charges.

So that the Weasley doesn't think you know anything about it. Susan you can come but you need to wait out the door." Amelia said. "Aunt I think I'll go to Hannah house to play and let you work on it." Susan said. "While you're at Gringotts taking care of your business, Aunt Petunia you want to come or stay for Dudley." He said. "I have Dudley staying overnight at a friends since it is Saturday tomorrow. So we all can go to the bank." Petunia said. "Professor, are you going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Yes Harry I am so I can talk to Severus about getting connection to a place for ingredients." Minerva said. "Okay, I hope he's nice." Harry said. "I think you will like him as long as you have your mother smarts. Severus didn't get along with dad and godfather." She said. "Professor who is my godfather?" Harry asked. "I will let Amelia tell you when she feels it is time okay." She told him. "Alright professor I will wait until then." He said.

So Amelia, Petunia, and Harry went to Gringotts and Harry went to the Goblin and says may your gold fill the lining of your vaults. "Can we see Director Ragnok please?" Harry asked. Goblin looks up and said "Lord Potter I will get him for you." As soon as the Goblin left Amelia asked "Harry how did you know to address the goblins?"

"My parent's books taught me how to respect the Goblin and help understand that they are an individual just like us." Harry explained.

Just then the Goblin came back and said "follow me please to Director Ragnok office."

When they got there they knock on the door and Director said "come in Lord Potter." "May your gold fill the lining of your vaults" Harry said and bowed to Lord Ragnok. "Harry, you, your aunt, and Madam Bones can sit down please." Ragnok said. "Thank you Ragnok, Petunia I found out which Weasley taking the money along with Dumbledore so how do you want to recover the money and take care of the line theft. We brought Madam Bones in and talk to her about it. She thinks that we should let you do the pressing charges and sentencing instead of her doing. This way I don't look like I in the middle." Harry said.

Edited by blushyskittle3321


	2. Chapter 2-Harry life-revise

Chapter 2

"So which Weasley withdrawing money from Potter vaults, I am just curious." Harry said.

Ragnok said "it was Molly and Percy for now but they got Ron and Ginny is able to do it to. I call Arthur Weasley and had him come in here to see what he wants to do about it. How he wants to handle Percy and Molly. There was a knock on the door. Petunia and Harry why don't you step back and I can put a see through wall that you can see him but they can't see you."

"Alright sound good to me." Harry said.

So Harry and Petunia did that and Ragnok put wall up. Ragnok said "we can have Madam Bones here on an official business. Mr. Weasley please come in and have seat, do you know why I call you to come here for today."

"No, Director I don't know, why you wanted me here today." Arthur said. Do you know where Molly is getting the tuition for Hogwarts for Bill, Charley, and Percy? Ragnok asked. "I don't know where it comes from." Mr. Weasley said.

"There is also illegal marriage contract that is between Ginny and Harry that can't be can't fulfill. Dumbdore had setting up and not the Lord Potter. Do you know anything of this Mr. Weasley?" Ragnok said.

No, Director I don't know who signs the contract said Mr. Weasley. Molly and Mr. Dumbdore did Ragnok told Mr. Weasley. "Well I am the one that suppose sign any contracts which I didn't sign it void so if you want to rip up you can do it. I am going to disown Molly for doing it said Mr. Weasley." Then Mr. Weasley spoke up again saying as well as Percy, doesn't listen to me and they were for worn not to do this as it is part of Lord of an ancient noble house.

"So I am going disown them because I told them that Weasley are not going to have anything like this in family. This is probably why they went behind my back on this."

"I am going have meeting with my family other than Molly and Percy. I Arthur Weasley disown Molly Prewitt Weasley and Percy Weasley So mote be it.

I also take the Weasley family Magic from Percy and Molly Weasley So mote be it." Mr. Weasley said.

There was a light that runs from Mr. Weasley wand and through him and back.

"Director they are all yours. I will take them to St. Mungo's for help for Ron and Ginny and find out if they are being drug by potions. I will get them to a Mind Healer too. Before they go to Hogwarts, I know I can get help with the tuition so I don't need Harry Potter money." Mr. Weasley said.

"Mr. Weasley I need you to let the goblins in your place to take Molly without even fighting against them." Ragnok said.

"Percy and Molly will be in pit of bank along with Dumbdore, I got working down in the pit with the mill of ours. So we will get Percy and get him here with Molly." Ragnok said.

"After he took the wall down, he told Amelia that the Professor McGonagall is going to need to fine some other people to be professors to teacher because she is the Headmistress now. We can get what is needed to be done by this evening and take care of the Line theft with Dumbdore Vault. Dumbdore has enough Galleons in his Vault. Will cover all that he stole from you and we will get your books back that he stole so can you have them." Ragnok said.

In the meantime at Hogwarts the Board Governors was call to find a Headmaster or Headmistress to run the school. The school board governor met and decide that it would we better for school to put Minerva McGonagall in as Headmistress of the school.

When Minerva got there she found out that she was put as the Headmistress and needed to find a Transfiguration Professor. Minerva floo call Andy Tonk which was good friend hers and ask if she knew a Transfiguration Professor that can teach here since she is the Headmistress now. Andy told that there is Narcissa that knows transfiguration and there was Remus Lupin, Sarah Lupin, Remus wife.

"Thank you Andy I will floo call them to see if they can fill in for now." Minerva said.

Andy was wondering why all this was happening after she talks to the Headmistress when they ended their conversation with each other. Andy started to go back to what she was doing before the headmistress floo called her. Andy was trying to figure it out when she decide to go to Hogwarts and talk to headmistress. So she went to get her cloak and apparated away to the Hogwarts. When she got Hogwarts she started to walk to the front doors and found herself going to the Headmistress office. When she got to the office she found the stairs was ready for her at the time. Wandering why she step up to the stairs and let the stairs take her to Minerva door. As she got there was some sounds like someone was talking inside. So she knocks at the door and Minerva said come in to Andy, so she went in and sat down to talk to Minerva.

In the meantime the sounds that Andy was hearing were Min talking to Remus as she had told her to do earlier.

Little did Minerva know that when she asks Andy for subjection that Andy was coming and her talk about what was happening at the school because she was worried? So while Andy was coming she was using the floo to Remus.

She threw some floo power in the fireplace and asked. "Remus and Sarah are you there?"

"Yes, Min we are."

"Can you and your wife come to the Headmistress office in Hogwarts please?"

"Sure Min we will be there in just a minute."

"Thank you, Remus I appreciate."

Soon, after they came through the floo network in the Headmistresses' office. Remus saw Andy was there talking to Minerva. To find what happen to get someone to take classes for the rest of year. Andy said Min we can finish this talk later about it. Andy said bye for now.

"Hi, Sarah and Remus thank you for coming. Professor Dumbdore was arrest by the goblins so I became the Headmistress and need help for Harry in time. But, until then I need a transfiguration Professor and wondering if Sarah could take the spot. What you think Sarah?" asked Minerva.

"I think I can if Remus can help me a times."

"He can help you if would like him to when he not busy doing something I need him doing.

"What do you need me doing Professor?"

"Remus how smart do you think Harry is right now?"

"Professor I have no idea how smart he is right now." Remus said.

"Well Remus I will enlighten you. Remus he in 3rd grade and learning 11th grade material so how smart is he. Super smart, yes and it impossible so Remus did Lily do a ritual?" Minerva said.

Remus said "that Lily told him that Harry is all four founders heir. So I don't think it was ritual that Lily did, he probably just inherit the knowledge. I knew this but he loves living with Aunt Petunia. He just lost his Uncle Vernon. So they will probably be living in our world if Susan is coming to the world as well."

Remus Harry can read a book of 1000 pages and just lay down close his eyes and within half hour he has it in his head. Where he can explain what he read in his own word. So Remus he is going to be at Hogwarts for this summer and next year studying to take his N.E.W.T.s then start to study with the Founders here at the castle.

"Min are you sure he is studying 11th grade materials as he is in 3rd grade?"

Minerva said "Yes, I saw his report card that Petunia shows me. He is even helping Dudley and Susan with their homework so they understand and easier for them, if you can imagine that, did you pre-test him in O.W.L.s, yes Remus and he got O's in transfiguration, Charms, DADA. Severus is going to test in Potion and get Nick to test him Alchemy."

Remus asked "have you, tested him in Runes and Arthimacy."

"No, But I am going to get Professor Babbling to do it." Minerva said.

Minerva asked Severus and Professor Babbling to go and test him in the Potion and Rune and Arthimacy. So Minerva went down to Privet Drive #4 after school to bring him to Hogwarts to be tested in Potion, Runes and Arthimacy. When she arrives at Privet Drive she knocks on the door and Harry answer it. Will you come in professor and have seat please and I will get Aunt Petunia.

"Harry" said Minerva. I came to see you and see if you would let me take you to Hogwarts to be tested in Potion, Runes, and Arthimacy.

"I will ask my aunt if I can go with you." Harry said.

So, Harry went to talk to his aunt and tell that Minerva is here and wanted in to go Hogwarts to test. Just then Petunia walk to the door and said hi, Minerva what can I do for you.

"Petunia I was hoping Harry can come with me for a day and test him in Potion, Runes, and Arthimacy. What do you think?" Minerva said.

"Since it is Saturday tomorrow I will let him go. But, can you have home after 5:00 pm Sunday. Because the funeral will be tomorrow and his Aunt Marge is going to be there and she could cause trouble for Harry. This would give him a change that he wouldn't do accidental magic on his Aunt Marge. If, you understand what I mean with his anger when Aunt Marge talks about his parents." Petunia said.

Minerva said "I understand what you mean. We may even teach him, this summer to handle his magic if you will allow us."

That would be brilliant that he can handle is anger and not do magic without a purpose.

"Professor is there a chance we can go to Gringotts to check if there is a place my family can live in the Magical world please." Harry said.

"Let's have your aunt there to, so you have your guardian with you. What do you think Petunia is it feasible?" Minerva said.

"Sure Dudley with Aunt Marge right now spending time together." Petunia said.

Harry, Petunia and Minerva went to the Gringotts and asked the teller that was Griphook if they can see Ragnok busy. Griphook went to check and when he came up to Harry and seen it was Lord Potter he said please follow me. So they walk down hall following him and came to Ragnok office. There was a knock on the door and Ragnok said come in Lord Potter. When the ladies and Harry went in Harry ask if there was a place that we can move to the Magical world and invite the Bones with us.

Ragnok look at him and ask did you get your paper work of your properties that sent you. No, Ragnok I didn't. Well I can run test to see if there is any blocks are on you. So, he stands up and went to tell Griphook to get the test. As he runs the test he asks if he could get 3 drops of blood. So Harry gave him the 3 drops of blood and Ragnok said some word that he did not understand than the result came from the parchment. The results was that he had

2 block charm on his mail

Metamorphous was block 75%

Mind Arts was block 90%

Battle Magic was block 80%

Multi Form was Block 75%

Magic Crafting was block 50%

Parsel Magic was block 50%

Wand lore & Staff creation block 50%

Growth was block 50%

All other magic abilities 50%

Ragnok can you unblock these blocks. We are testing him to see what he can do? Minerva said. Yes, Minerva I can unblock them so you can test him and you will have to teach how to control his magic because he is very powerful wizard beside super smart. He probably be able translate books that was written Parsel tongue also.

What was Albus doing blocking all these abilities on him I can understand his blocks for Magic so it can slow down accidental magic but not he should be taller for his age and stronger in his bones structure. Let's get him down to the healers so he can get rid of the blocks. So Harry follows Griphook and walk to the healers to get it done. He will be asleep a little while as it is done.

In the meantime Ragnok gave Petunia and Minerva copy of Harry's properties. "Minerva" said Petunia since I can't go to the school can you be Harry's Magical guardian.

"I thought Sirius was his Magical guardian." Minerva said.

"Isn't he in prison?" Petunia asked.

"If Sirius can't it should be Amelia should be his Magical Guardian." Minerva said.

"Yes, he is but without trial so I don't know how to show he is innocent. Until then I will act as his Magical Guardian." Minerva said. Or Amelia can since she is his godmother.

Petunia said "I forgot that it goes to the godmother if not the godfather."

Just then Amelia walks in the office after being summoning by Ragnok. Petunia was wondering if you or I could be his Magical Guardian. Since Sirius is in prison it fall on me than Minerva as their will state it. "Am I right Ragnok?" Amelia said. "Yes, Amelia you are right. I can't tell what is in Will without Harry is here."

"Thank you Amelia," said Petunia. "I going to go and get home if you got a port key for to use because Dudley will be home soon and we have get ready for the viewing tonight. The funeral tomorrow so you take care of Harry. Why not brings him back on Sunday by then Aunt Marge will be gone. I have few things that you might want to have for Harry. Come back with me and I give the things to you." So Minerva went back and Amelia stayed with Harry while his blocks were taking off.

"Let Harry know I will be back for him shortly please Ragnok." Minerva said.

Meanwhile Harry was seeing the healer and found that he had some broken bones that weren't healed properly. So they gave him some nutrients and growth potions along with the crush breaker taken he blocks off and his curse scare taken care of all at once with all the wizarding shots he needed. They also gave him potion that help healed his bone structure also. The healer was Poppy niece name Winnie Pomfrey who cares for him. Just then Amelia and Minerva walks in and seen Winnie and said hello to her.

"How is he doing?" Amelia asked Winnie. Winnie said "he had a few broken bones that weren't healed properly and I gave him so nutrients and growth potion with bone strengthen potion. We also got rid of the blocks and the evil curse. He is also ready to go with you."

"Thank you, Winnie." Minerva said.

Harry, Amelia and Minerva walk up to Ragnok office and to get in to his parents vaults for some book and whatever else. Ragnok had Griphook take them to his parents vault and found three trunks in there that his parents set up for him with a letter to address him explaining what they are for and what is in them. One compartment is to given access to the books in the vault with the potion ingredients that he will need for potion. He also found a picture of his parents and grandparents. Harry was able to take them with him. Before they left they were able to talk to Lily and James Potter.

Harry put his hand on it and active it and said mom and dad is that you. Lily said yes Harry it us. Now Harry, how old are you right now asked his mom. "Mom I am in 3rd doing 11th grade material and Minerva test me on some charms, transfiguration, DADA theory and I passed with O's." Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3-Harry Life (E)

Chapter 3-training

That great Harry I try to do a ritual but we didn't have time but it seem that we didn't need to do after all. Just then Minerva and Amelia walk in to see who Harry was talking to at the time.

James said "Minerva I didn't expect to see you here with Harry." Then James said Hi, Amelia.

"Well we were in the mist of getting Harry tested in all the other subjects. "Petunia put Amelia as Harry Magical guardian until we fine away to prove Sirius innocents." Amelia said.

Does yours will and any other letter or journal entire that would prove his innocent? They are all in the trunks that Harry was supposing getting after we died. Then we will take it with us to Hogwarts. He will be going through it with me helping until Sunday." Minerva said.

"Minerva" said Lily "how is Petunia doing in the care Harry."

"She is doing great she did slip a little but it correctable. Albus is the one that did all damage to him. All his abilities were block and his growth as well."

"Did you get it taken care and fixed asked Lily?"

"Yes, Lily I did and he's trying to get his finances in order so he can move back into the Magical world. If, it was just him we would take to Hogwarts sent he is the founder's heir quarters and they could teach what they wanted him to learn. Well we can talk to Petunia ask if he could just finish school at Hogwarts." Lily said.

"Right now he is helping Dudley and Susan Bones with their school work to get where they can understand it and help find way for grow there knowledge." Minerva said.

"Minerva is that Edger Bones daughter asked Lily."

"Yes Lily it is his daughter. School is over in about less than a month. Than we were going to take him and teach him what he needs to know for Lordship. Lily he got ability to read a book of 1000 pages and sleep for a half hour and then it is in his head all the information. But he doesn't quote it word for word he explain it. Where did he get this knowledge from asked Minerva?"

"Minerva, like we told Remus before we died that he was reading level was college level at the age of 15 months old. So we check on his heritage and found he was all the founders' heir. We think that he got from all the founders and through their genes that was all we could figure out about him." Lily said.

"Well Minerva let's get all the books that is in the vault and the trunks with three frames so I can help with Harry with his training and take to Hogwarts." Lily said.

Harry did as he was told by his parents and went to Hogwarts with Minerva to get tested. They got at Hogwarts and they found founders quarters and let Harry stay there. Minerva didn't tell him but she grabs James viper broom to see how Harry does on it.

When Harry was at Hogwarts they test him in Potion through Severus with the result of O's in O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s level. Severus told lily and Minerva that he has the smart to be the Master if an Alchemy level. "So Minerva get hold Nick and see if he can be test in Alchemy." Severus said.

Professor Babbling tested Harry on O.W.L.s with the results of O+. So Minerva said Professor Babbling that we should test him with N.E.W.T.s level. After the test they found that he was O+ for his results being a talent in understand the subject.

DADA test for N.E.W.T.s level with O+'s as well. Flitwick you test on N.E.W.T.s level charms. When he we done he could get the Mastery since he get O's in his results.

Minerva went to Founders to tell them what he has got on their test and could try to do the gaunt test that does Mastery on all the subjects that he done so far. Godric said Headmistress we know he inherit a genius gene from us but this is remarkable for him at this age. Rowena he got the Mind arts down pat because more he read more he can go through 1000 pages without going sleep. Godric it worked on the potion we gave him for the mind arts.

Minerva asked Rowena what potion. "Oh, when he was in Lily womb we try to get her to take a potion right before he came through Lily womb." Rowena said. "You mean you tried to do something that is not known to anyone through Lily to see if effect would work on Harry." Minerva said.

"Yes, Minerva we always try to do the impossible to help our heirs." Rowena said. Did you know that after he read he can explain it in his own words? Than it work like it was supposed to work. After all the books he read he is able to master anything he wants. Test with the gaunt test and let's see what mastery he can get. So Minerva Floo Amelia and ask to have Harry come to the DMLE to Amelia office. See that he doesn't cheat on the test.

Now Harry is almost 9 years old and is studying by reading book over to review. Well it took Harry about 3 hours to take the gaunt test and came with the result was Mastery. His Masteries are: Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potion, Runes, Arthimacy, Divination, Finances, and House elf.

Minerva went to the floo ask if Nick could come and test for Alchemy and see where Harry is at in this subject. Nick came to talk to Harry and ask him to read three books before his test him. Harry said give me hour and he would have them read three times. Minerva what is he talking about. Nick he read a book of 1000 pages he could have done in 5 to 10 minutes if it interest to him. Minerva is he that good with the mind arts as well. Test is shield why don't you. Harry let me see what your mind shield is like. So Nick tries to enter but thrown out as soon as he try. Then he tries mind reading and it was block. Next he tried reading his mind when he was reading and it was block. Fair enough. I could teach him some Mastery Alchemy if he does well on the test.

Harry said he is ready to be tested. Nick said you're kidding right. "Nick" Minerva said "I told you after he read the books you might as well test him. He can tell you what he reads in an essay through his own words."

So Harry let's go to an empty class room and test you. Harry and Nick got to the empty class room. Nick gave him the Mastery test and let him take the test. So about 30 minutes later Harry was finish the test and took it back to Nick where to get a book a read to relax until he was ready to do the practical test. Harry you just pass the test with an O for the theory. The practical is one of Salazar recipe so pick one. Harry picks the recipe to cure werewolves so that Remus can be cure. I think we are going to have you work with Salazar and see if you can double the potion with adding a little elixir of life to it. So it can heal as well.

Salazar and Harry went to work talking about the recipe and seeing if he could double and add the elixir of life to it. When they were done he had to brew in about 5 hour and the ask Remus to come and try it out. So they call him to see if it was going to work out. Just then Remus came through the floo because it was three days before a full moon. Remus drink it and it made him feel really good inside.

"Now we need to wait until the full moon." Salazar said.

As Harry was waiting he started to translate more books of Salazar. Then the full moon was upon them and Remus went to the Shrinking shack for just in case. Remus didn't transform into a werewolf. By the next morning he was healed and cured of the disease that he had in him.

The Headmistress floo Amelia and told her what he just did for the Practical test of Alchemy and cure Remus of his werewolf with several vials left over to be sent to the Ministry to give to the werewolves to cure them. So Amelia went and to the Minister Rufus Scrimgeour. Rufus told Amelia that he should get the Order of Merlin award of 2nd class for it.

"Harry you pass the practical so we can spend of few months and I could teach you things to that would give you ways to invent cures as a potion." Nick said.

"Sound good Nick I wouldn't mind learning." Harry said.

"Harry here is a stone so you can make more potions to cure the werewolf if you need to." Nick said.

Thank you, Nick I will keep it in my trunk. "Then Harry I think Amelia has a few books for you to read and test you. The founders want to train in some combat skills. This summer so that when you start Hogwarts you will be working on Ancient Magic and a few other classes. When you come to Hogwarts went your 11 years old." Nick said.

When Harry got done reading the Auror text books he took the test and passes his training with High scores. For Harry practical was to construct a battle exercise and work it out with three Aurors. When he did he came out of on top. He also had to use several advance spell that Aurors would know like the bone crushing curse, cutting crush and how to use a sword as a wand and shield.

In the meantime Dudley and Susan finish school with high grades. Harry had his parents will read and Petunia got 1 million pounds to live from her sister Lily and James Potter's Will.

So Harry stayed at Hogwarts and did his classes learning battle magic, staff creation, broom craft, spell creation, magic crafting, and wand lore, healing, beast speaking, staff, dagger and swords, metamorphing, ancient magic. Harry will learn these as he studies at Hogwarts.

Through the summer Harry look for the books that he needed for the classes. When he found few of them he would sit and read them as he took their written test then he took the practical for the rest of the summer and finishes the battle magic, healing with Madam Pomprey help along with Helga Hufflepuff. He even starts the sword making and fighting with Remus and Flitwick help. He will finish this when he comes in September 1. For now while he was working this he was trying to fine the books on beast speaking, Metamorphing, staff and swords along with spell creation, magic crafting, Parsel Magic and rune crafting.

Harry study through the next year and teach several subjects that would help him the Ancient Magic while studying he finish two journal of Salazar Slytherin. Then he found a recipe that would cure Neville Parents and ask Salazar this would work if he was able to add the elixir of life to it. So Salazar and Harry went to work and found that they didn't need to add it because it will be too much for their minds. Harry asks Amelia to come to Hogwarts with Augusta and Neville Longbottom to talk about the cure at the Headmistress office. Minerva had Healer Andy there to help explain to the cure that Harry brew.

Augusta and Amelia went the Headmistress office and ask what this was about. Minerva said let's got to room 23 where Harry and Healer Andy are waiting to tell us about the cure for Frank and Alice Longbottom. Augustus said what cure is that you're talking. That what Harry and Healer Andy want to tell you so with no further ado let's get to the room they are in right now. When they arrive Harry had some information for both of them and started to explain the cure with what it will do to their mind. Healer Andy asks after they have explained to them. That they try on patients that were there longer than Frank and Alice was there. It cures them and they are on the road of recovery with laughing at jokes from their children and loving it. So what do you think Neville and Augustus with the cure? Can we try it on Frank and Alice? It will take three doses and maybe the fourth if sever.

Let us go and see this cure in action shall Andy. So, Andy, Augusta and Neville went to St. Mungo's hospital to see how the cure works. Harry gave Andy the vials and recipe of the cure for minds and Werewolf cure. Amelia stay behind and ask where he been finding these cures. Harry said Amelia I been finding them Salazar Journal and he said I can calm them for me since I am the one that translating them. Well I will tell the Minster that you cure the Minds of the one that was damage from unforgivable curses okay. Thank Amelia but tell them that I don't need another Order of Merlin award please. I tell them for you. If he asks where to send any money tells him that I want the money to go to Auror department. Amelia you need it to be ready for the war. I was trying to find ways to help yours department.

I will tell him for you Harry and thank you because we do need it. Amelia said.

This was end the summer for Harry and he turn 11 years old.

Harry went to Gringotts and talk to Ragnok about his inheritance and see if he can get it the information on paper and what vaults that own and if there any way adding classes and adding a building for the students that can do apprenticeship programs and Masters programs. See we can bring to Hogwart. He also wanted to bring a few classes for their squib to learn like Runes, Arthimacy and Potions. So Ragnok came back with information that would let in Vault form from founders to do changes and they would the funds.

He had all the information that he need of all the vaults for Hogwarts. Harry thanks Ragnok and told him he will in touch. He also ask if would assign a Goblin to finances at Hogwart next year. Ragnok said he would also offer a class of swordsmanship taught to the goblin next year. Harry said thank you. I would be glad take that class him. Ragnok said he was going teach him in the summer 2 nights a week. After Harry he kept this information to himself until he can talk Minerva.

Harry also found out that there three marriage contracts and that he needed to fine a Gryffindor heiress to married Lord Slytherin. That could anyone. Ragnok do you who heiress of Gryffindor is right now. Poppy is second inline of Gryffindor heiress. Who the primary I am not sure. Minerva is the Ravenclaw Heiress. That all I know right now. I will research it let you know.

So he went Rowena quarters library and found the Magic Crafting, Spell creating, and other mind arts. He went to Helga and got beast speaking, Metamorphing. Harry also got a potion to help learn those better. He went Salazar and got Parsel Magic, and Rune Magic. He went Godric quarters and got the Staff, daggers. Then he found in hidden library he found staff crafting, and wand lord. When September 1st came along he took three subject books with him to read. They were Godric, Rowena, and Merlin's. When he got 9 ¾ platform he look for Petunia and Dudley first to visit with them than he found a compartment and waited for Amelia and Susan. Amelia came on train to say hi to Harry and help Susan with her trunk.

When Harry and Susan found compartment, they talk to get each other to catch because he was away from her when Neville came to the compartment with a girl to ask if they found a toad. Then Neville saw it was Harry and he introduce the girl as Hermione Granger Harry said Neville what toad name so Neville told Harry, Harry said Accio Trevor, Trevor the toad came to Harry's hand and he gave it to Neville.

Harry said hi to her and said it is pleasure to meet you. My name is Harry Potter and this person sitting beside me is Susan Bones. Susan told the girl right behind you as she walks up them is Hannah Abbott my friend. Harry help with spell to pull in their trunk in the trunk racks. Just then there was knock on the door and there was two girls who open the door, asked if they could sit down. One of the girls said hi to Susan Bones. Susan said this is my Dauphine Greengrass and the other is Tracy Davies her friend. Dauphine this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Hannah Abbott.

"Do you have the scar?" Tracy asked.

"Not anymore I was able to get rid of it." Harry said.

Just then there was another knock on the door and Draco Malfoy was at the door saying I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment as he opens the door and I want to meet him. I am Harry Potter is there something I can do for you? No, I just want meet you. Nice to meet you but you can see this compartment is full. That okay I was planning on finding my friends I'll see later.

A little later as they start to talk to girls was talking get to know each other, Harry was reading his books for his classes.

"Harry what books are you reading? Hermione asked."

"Hermione this is on beast speaking book that I will be learning from Helga Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"Can I look at the book when you are done asked Hermione?"

"Sure give me about five minutes and you can look at it." Harry said.

"What do you mean no body can read a book in five minutes as thick as that is?" Hermione said

"Harry can read a book of a 1000 pages in five minutes, and take the test with master results." Susan said.

"No way" said Hermione.

"Hermione would you believe that he has already taken the Gaunt, N.E.W.T.s test and got all subjects with Masteries."

"No, I would not believe it." Hermione said.

"Harry got 5 classes left and they are taught from Founders for heirs only and he can teach classes. He is in apprenticeship program to become a Professor at Hogwarts." Susan said.

"You're kidding" said Hermione.

"No, Hermione I not kidding. Harry are you done with book" ask Susan.

"Yes" Harry said.

"Can you describe what it in your words?" Susan asked.

So Harry describes what the book is about and how to understand the certain beast you want to commutate with at the time. When Hermione look at the book she said you learn all that about the different beast languages that quick.

"Yes, I will take the test when I start classes when you do. Some of my classes I have to teach a day to pass my practical test with whoever the Headmistress chooses. You might be able to get in one of them." Harry said.

There was another knock on the door and red head open the door and ask if he could sit with Harry Potter.

"I am afraid that we are full." Harry said.

"Then have Neville move so I can sit." The red head said.

"I am sorry but you will need to find another compartment to sit. Like wear you were earlier with your brothers. Because it full and nowhere to sit." Harry said.

You better watch your back said the red head. I think when you arrive in the school you will find that Dumbledore is not there to help your bullying because I ask the Headmistress McGonagall to put in the clause in your contract that you can't do any bullying, or try to hurt anyone without losing you magic. It magic bound. Harry said.

"How can you do that" said Tracy.

"I am the founder's heirs." Harry said.

If you don't believe me wait until you get there and here it from the Headmistress herself. Tracy asked Susan is it true that he founder heir. "I don't know we got to know each at the middle of third grade and he help to be able understand something than I past my entire grades with high grades. But after third grade he was at Hogwarts studying other subjects and being tested because he can read a book of a 1000 page in five minutes and have in his head he would tell what he read in his own words. Like, he did a few minutes ago. Harry is super smart. He won't be studying what we study because he had taken his O.W.L.S., N.E.W.T.s and Gaunt for Masteries he got O+ in all subjects. So he is learning other subjects." Susan said.

The red head heard this and challenge him to a chess game.

"I bet you the game will be over in five minutes. I bet a drink okay." Harry said.

My name is Ron Weasley. "I know who you are because you lost your mother, and brother to goblin prison." Harry said.

"How do you know that asked Ron?"

"Because the goblin told me after they did it? Because of line theft, that why Dumbledore is there as well. I didn't know that until they have already done it." Harry said.

"Oh, well let's gets this game going because I get board of this game fast. White goes first." Harry said.

So, Ron went first and then Harry played. They play for four minutes and Harry call out check mate. "Ron if you don't have the money you can forget the bet. I think you need to go and get your robes on. Harry changes all the other in the compartment with his wave of his hand." Harry said "that we are there and he will ride with you guys in boat."

Hagrid call out the first years to come with him. When he saw Harry he asks why he was there. Hagrid, I wanted to be with Susan isn't that okay. So, Harry rode the boat with Susan, Hermione and Hannah.

What house do you think you be in Hermione? Susan said.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Hermione I think you would do better if you were in Ravenclaw because of your smarts." Harry said. "Just think about okay."

Alright, Harry I will think about. Hermione said.

Harry said "to Susan and Hannah that he bets they will be in Hufflepuff because of their loyalty."

They arrive at the castle and went upstairs where Professor Flitwick was waiting for them. He told them what the houses were. Took them to Great Hall be sorted with the sorting hat. They all got sorted. Hermione got Ravenclaw, Susan and Hannah got Hufflepuff. Then Harry walk up to sit with the Headmistress McGonagall.

"Then Professor McGonagall got up to make some announce. I would like you all the meet our founders heir which is Lord Harry James Potter he is known as Lord Hogwart in the school. Now he will be in some classes with the first years to help assistance to Professors so if you need help raise your hand. Don't be scare to ask. I going to asked Lord Hogwarts to say something to you." McGonagall said.

"Fellow classmates and upperclassmen I hope you will not judge any of your classmates because you sign a clause that there won't be any bullying, bigotry, name calling. I also want you to mingle with other houses. You might be able to get to know others that can help you with your classes in understanding them. I will turn it back over the Headmistress McGonagall and have fun this year make it your best year." Harry said.

Harry sat down and Minerva got up. Let the feast begin. Lord Hogwarts that was an excellent speak. "Thanks Minerva, Can I meet with you after the feast please. I just need to talk to you." Harry said.

"Okay I think there will be time." Minerva said.

"Thank you Minerva." Harry said.

"I am going down to sit with Susan ok." Harry said.

"Harry stays up here and eats with me then you can talk to Susan tomorrow. I enjoy an intelligent conversation tonight." Minerva said.

"I think that would work. I personally rather am with you anyway. You know Minerva, I not sure how this going to work out right now. I ready to test in four more classes. I am going to try to find more books for them. I study all the books and wrote all the lesson plans as if I would be teaching the classes." Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N when I was that age was really curious about sex and playing with males. The reason is that I grew up really fast because I went through a lot when I was young.**

**A/N I decide away to get rid of Snape and get him into prison for his stupid action. Give us a chance to change the potion master.**

**A/N I am going introduce the Scottish Lullaby by unknown writer through Harry singing and playing piano, guitar and bagpipes in different sitting through the times he alone with Minerva. **

"That's your test in these classes that doesn't have tests and to see if you can bring them down to student's level of understanding. Now for the other part of your test which is the practical part. I will have a few students in all classes to see if you can teach them. Since tomorrow Saturday I have it nuance for five or six students from first year to seventh year in room twenty three for the magic runes class at eleven am. Then Staff class is at fourteen thirty pm. I hope you are ready because the founders are going to be there in their portraits." Minerva said.

"Minerva, what is going to happen when I done with all classes." Harry said.

"Good question. I will probably have you helped teach as apprenticeship program." Minerva said.

I found out something that will need to happen when I turn fifteen years old. Minerva and I don't know how you are going to take it. Well, let us wait until we get to my office or yours quarters okay.

Minerva got up to announce I thought you students would like a treat. For all students first year through seventh year are invited for a class that will be taught at eleven o'clock am tomorrow in room twenty three which would be magic runes. Another class at fourteen thirty pm in the same room and it is how a staff works and how they are built. Now so you know it is for the first ten students that show up. These classes are just to see how good Lord Hogwarts is learning his lesson through his practical test. We ask you to come and join us tomorrow." Minerva said. "Now you are being dismiss to go to yours dorm. Prefect takes the first years to the dorms please and make sure the first year don't get lost and do the shift tonight. Shall we Harry get to your room and talk so we are not interrupted as we talk."

So, Minerva and Harry went to the Founders dorm so that they could go to Harry office with some tea that will relax us from stress of the day. They arrive to the office and started to talk.

"Alright Harry what did you find out." Minerva said.

Well, Minerva I found out that at the age of fifteen I am going to have married a McGonagall. Harry said.

"I am the only one, so you are telling me. That we are to marry by time you turn fifteen, Harry." Minerva said.

"Yes Minerva, that is what I trying to tell you."

"By your brother who Lord Andrew McGonagall that was alive with my parents as they are friends am I right. Yes, you are right. Here is the contract so you can read it. So, Minerva read the contract. Than I have another contract that involves Amelia with a different Lord line which is Lord Black and it is also where I become Lord Bones to keep the Bones line going, I will need to do it at the age sixteen. Than when I turn seventeen, I need to marriage. The Lord Ravenclaw heir who is me and the first heiress of Hufflepuff who is Susan Bones are too married." Harry said.

"So, I have three marriage contracts. Then I need to find another wife that is heiress of Gryffindor to married Lord Slytherin." Harry said.

"Well Harry you will be a Professor by then and not student so the people won't say we are breaking laws. Harry I always thought you were special person. I also cared deep for you as well." Minerva said.

"Minerva you aren't mad about all this contracts?" Harry said.

"Harry a lot of stuff gets me mad but, I am not that old and my brother always had a good head on shoulder. Plus, I can't get mad at him because he was killed in the first rise Voldemort. We can't do anything about it either. We will just do it when you take the Lordships comes up okay." Minerva said.

Minerva and Harry were wondering if she was able to have any children. "She calls Poppy to Harry quarters." Minerva said.

When Poppy step of the floo in Harry quarters she asked what Minerva needed? Minerva said "I want you check me see I could have children at my age."

Poppy ask why but Minerva just said she tell her later and asked to check please. Poppy did what she asks to do. When Poppy was done, Minerva asks well what did fine out. Poppy asks do you want Lord Hogwart to hear.

"It was alright for him to hear the answer." Minerva said.

Poppy said "she would to do a couple more test in Hospital wing."

"Minerva told Harry I need tell if that okay. Yes, Minerva it is okay to tell as long as she keeps it quiet." Harry said.

"Did you know what Poppy that I going to tell need to stay in this room understand?" Minerva said.

"Yes, Minerva I understand and you know as Healer I am bound to secrecy anyway. So, spill it." Poppy said.

"Poppy, Harry found out that we have a contract of marriage. And we will be married by his fifteenth birthday which by then he will be a Professor in Hogwarts. Hogwarts had chosen him to tell a couple of classes that is not offer right now. So, what did you find out?" Minerva said.

"I still have to do a couple more tests first. I need some blood and I need you in the room without Harry. Because I need to check with gown on to do thorough job." Poppy said.

"Poppy you can use my bedroom and I will wait hear alright to give you privacy." Harry said.

"Harry you can be in here because, if we are going married it okay." Minerva said.

"No, Minerva we got three years before that should happen. I do care a lot for you to giving you privacy at time is one way to show it to you." Harry said. "I understand what Poppy is trying to do; I am still a student and assistance Professor."

"I should write Amelia Bones while you're getting check and let her know about marriage contract. I am going to ask her to come hear ok." Harry said.

"Harry I'll do what you ask and let her run her test without you there to make you more comfortable." Minerva said. "Poppy shall we use his room to do this or did you still want the Hospital wing."

"In the Hospital wing so we don't have talk from students." Poppy said. "Harry do you have more than one marriage contract?"

Yes, Poppy I have three of them and I still need to married a Gryffindor heiress to Lord Slytherin. Harry said. Poppy I found out that you the second heiress of Gryffindor but need to find out who is primary heiress.

"So you have four marriages." Poppy said.

'Yes, I will have four wives; it will be difficult to work out. But they are in different years." Harry said.

"Harry, I will talk to you later or tomorrow if it too late alright." Minerva said.

"Minerva you can come back after if you like it up to you. You know the secret entrance through yours office to mine office." Harry said.

"Minerva let's use the floo so no one will know you were in here this late and spread rumors about the Headmistress." Poppy said.

"Good idea Poppy let's go." Minerva said.

"See you later or tomorrow whatever you feel it should be, said Harry."

Harry gives Minerva a kiss on the hand goodbye. After Minerva and Poppy left Harry quarters there was a knock on the door. Harry went to the door to see who it was at the door. When he opens it he saw his Aunt Petunia with Amelia. Aunt what happen, Harry can we come in and talk? Sure Aunt Petunia what up. "It's Dudley someone sent out dementors to your home Harry." Amelia said.

"What happen to Dudley asked Harry".

"He is in St. Mungo's in the wing that your friends' parents were at the time for they were cure." Amelia said.

Will he recover Amelia ask Harry? No, he won't and we did found out who sent the dementors and she is in ministry holding cell right now. We were wondering what you want us to do with her ask Amelia.

"Who is it?" Harry said.

"She is someone you don't know but she hates you and trying to give you problem. Her name is Deloris Umbridge." Amelia said.

"Amelia, you the laws if she broke the law then gives her a trial." Harry said.

"I thought that what you wanted me do. Petunia was wondering if she was able to spend tonight in her own quarters." Amelia said.

"I think she can stay in Helga quarters, what you think Helga ask Harry?"

"Harry your aunt can stay in my quarters said Helga."

Harry where are you staying asks Amelia.

"Amelia I am staying in Godric Gryffindor quarters right now." Harry said.

Just then Minerva came in his office and call out Harry.

"Minerva come on in I got company." Harry said.

So, Minerva came in and saw Petunia and Amelia. Amelia why did you bring Petunia here? Minerva asked.

Well Minerva Petunia son Dudley is in St. Mungo's floor the Neville parents were at said Amelia. Why is he there asking Minerva?

"Because, Minerva he was hit with a dementors. Amelia said. Amelia was he kiss?" Ask Minerva.

"Yes Minerva he was before anybody able to get there for him." Amelia said.

"Harry is going to let her stay in Helga quarters for a little while so she can be with family said Amelia."

"Alright, Helga that will fine said Minerva."

Minerva will you take her to Helga quarters and show her around so she won't lost in the castle please ask Harry.

Yes, Harry I will do that for you, then I will back. Minerva said.

Okay, that fine with me. Petunia I will spend time you in between my two classes and at dinner alright? Then I think you should go see Dudley.

That fine Harry and we can talk about a few things said Petunia.

"See later Aunt Petunia then gave a kiss on the cheek goodbye." Harry said.

"Harry" said Amelia "there was something else that I need to talk you about."

"I know" said Harry "because I was just getting ready to owl you."

"You were?" Amelia said.

Yes, said Harry.

Why were you going to owl me ask Amelia.

"Well, I got two marriage contracts that I need to talk to you about." Harry said.

What, do you mean two marriage contracts? Amelia said.

"Just that I have one on the Black line with you and one on the Hufflepuff line with Susan. For different years, yours is when I turn sixteen and Susan is when I turn seventeen." Harry said.

"I was hoping that I will have already defeated Voldemort by then. So, I was going to ask if you could help me find two more Horcruxes if possible. That way we can make sure he doesn't comes back. If he does he will be mortal and able to get rid of him for good." Harry said.

"Harry that why I came to see you, is because of Horcruxes. But who put marriage contract for both us. Amelia said.

"It was my godfather Sirius who died in prison as I was told; he was my second father and Lord Ryan Bones your brother before he died. Sirius blood adopt me when I was born which made my name Hadrian James Charles Potter-Black, I am call Harry for just like my grandpa Hadrian Joseph Evans and his wife was Olivia Lillian Evans nee Black on my mother side. James father was Charles Richard Potter and Dorea Orchard Black. You my parents name so I won't state them know.

"Just then Minerva came into the room. Harry did tell her." Minerva said.

"Yes on hers and Susan but, I was waiting for you to tell her about you when you came back." Harry said.

"Amelia I had three contracts with different Lord Lines. One for the Potter line Thanks my father and Lord Andrew McGonagall drew one up on Minerva and me when I turn fifteen." Harry said.

"You're kidding you had three contracts, one each different lines." Amelia said.

"Yes, I am not kidding. Here is a copy of yours and Susan for you. Minerva has her copy for her. Then on last line I need to married Gryffindor heiress to Lord Slytherin. So there are four wives. I was going to have a hard time getting used to it." Harry said.

"I say hard time to get used to this for all of us. Well I don't have to worry for while so let's get back to the Horcruxes for now. One of them is Tom Riddle Diary in Malfoy Manor somewhere and his Ballistic snake that is down in chambers. So, one in castle and the other is in the Malfoy Manor somewhere. Then I think we should take the bones out of the coffin of his dad grave so he can't use the dark ancient ritual to come back." Harry said.

Harry, how did you know about ancient ritual to bring Voldemort back? Amelia asked. Salazar Journal when I was translating them I found one that would help him come back. I also found about the Horcruxes from him.

How did you fine about Horcruxes Amelia ask Harry.

Ragnok told me Harry. Amelia said. Harry how are you going to get the Horcrux out of Ballistic asks Amelia.

Well Amelia I going to talk to Salazar since it is his Familiar and not mine to find out how.

Salazar calls Harry, Yes Harry; Tom Riddle put a Horcrux in your Familiar. How do we get to out asked Harry. Take my picture down with you, I will tell it to give to you without killing it okay. Salazar said. That fine we can do that. Harry said.

Minerva I going down to the Secret of Chamber and get the Horcrux out the snake Harry told her.

Harry, how are you going to get the Horcrux from Ballistic in the chamber asked Minerva?

"I not sure until I get down there and talk to Salazar Familiar name Bessie." Harry said.

Harry, is anyone going down there with you to do it asked Minerva?

Just me, Dobby and Fawkes so I don't put anyone in danger, if I need help Fawkes is there to get me to safety out okay Minerva. Harry said.

"Alright Harry I will just wait for you to come back or asked for help from someone." Minerva said.

As Harry went down to get the Horcrux from Ballistic Snake with Fawkes help. Fawkes flashes Harry down to the chamber with Salazar Portrait. When Harry came to the big statue of Salazar, Harry said O Greatest of the Hogwart Four. The mouth open and Bessie came out and Harry show Bessie the ring as Salazar and also show the Salazar Portrait to Bessie, then Bessie said Master Salazar what can I do for you. Salazar said I want you to bond with Harry and give him the locket that you are guarding for Voldemort that is not my true Heir. Harry is my true Heir. As you wish, Master Salazar.

Harry asked Bessie how we bond. This will take a trust in you that I won't hurt you or kill you. Take your finger and put it on my sharp fang and take in a little blood of your in my fang and take in a little of venom then we will have put your upper body in my mouth and I will bite down just a short time then you will be passed out for about an hour then you be fine. I will give a boost to magical core and you will hear in your mind as well. If make it through this you are for sure Salazar Heir.

After the hour passed Harry got up and asked Bessie where the locket located in the chamber was. Bessie said to go through the opening and go up stars and walk passed the Library in to the throne room in the top desk draw is the Ravenclaw Diam and Salazar Locket you will need both of them.

Bessie is there any more Horcruxes other than just these two? There are more the dairy. Thank you Bessie, I am going to look at these books and see if there are any other books I can translate and on Advance spell works. Their a door that will take to this place from the Godric Library it just in the south side by the Portrait of Sal just talk to Sal and he will let you know how go through the door.

Thank you, Bessie. Harry said. I going take these fifteen books and I will them back. Harry shrinks them and put them in his pocket. Then told Bessie good-bye he will see her later. Harry called Fawkes then flashes him in his chamber to rest.

Fawkes goes to Amelia and Minerva and hand this letter to them so they can get Poppy for me. Then Fawkes can flash all three of them here to my chamber please go as I lay down on my bed and rest. I feeling very tried I might sleep while you are out. Thank you my friend Harry said.

As Amelia, Minerva and Poppy can in a flash in Harry bedroom to see Harry not feeling well. Poppy give a minute so I can hand two things to Amelia that she needed and requested.

Harry I just asked for one and that was the locket. Amelia said.

Amelia when I got down there and talk to Bessie Salazar Familiar which is mine now. After I bonded with it to get the locket I found out there were two sown there instead of one. Amelia here is the locket of Slytherin and the Ravenclaw Diam (tiara) for you. I also asked Bessie how more she said there was the diary. I want you to talk to Slughorn and ask him if Riddle had any other Horcruxes so we get rid of them just make sure we got all of them." Harry said.

Amelia please go and get the destroyed and have someone that know where Voldemort is and destroy the snake or have the goblin take task and do it for it if we need to pay them to it I will do it. Alright Amelia I will see later.

"I see tomorrow because I coming to your classes and see how you teach as one of the Board Governors with Lady Augusta Longbottom before she left." Amelia said.

"Then I see around eleven am and fourteen pm." Harry said as he kisses her palm.

Then she went through the floo to Ministry.

Amelia left to the Ministry and hand both of them to Connie Hammer so she can destroy Horcruxes then left for Little Hangleton and goes to Tom Riddle's Dad grave with some Aurors and gets rid to bones that Harry said was there. After that they had the goblin go through the Malfoy Manor got the diary and destroyed it as well.

"I was hoping she would leave because I want to spend the night with you if you don't care Harry." Minerva said "I know it is wrong that student and teacher are together but, I love Harry."

"If we keep our clothes on at all times they would not think anything different until after we get marriage okay. We will get marriage through the goblin at the age of fifteen like we are supposed to alright. I don't care as long anyone doesn't find out. The reason why is that I don't want you to lose your job." Harry said.

We will get up early and I go through the offices to my quarters to change alright. Minerva said.

"That sounds fine with me, than let us go bedroom." Harry said.

As Harry and Minerva went to bed, they just held each other. Harry start kissing Minerva it went into a passionate kiss. Minerva and Harry had to break for air. Harry will you make love to me please. Minerva are you really sure because I don't want to lose your job. Yes Harry I do. You do know I am only eleven years old and there could be talk. I know but I took potion to stop from conceiving so it is just you and me that will know okay. I know what I can do for you.

Harry use his wave hand took their clothes under sheets. Then Harry was starting kiss down her neck as he was reaching to her breast down to her belly button making Minerva buck a little because it tickle her. Then he went further down too started to using his tongue to licks and suck her clit really fast enough to make her cum and kissing her pussy making her feel like there was no tomorrow. Draw to the edge of the moment until she moaned his name out, letting her enjoying it to relaxing point after she has cum. Is that what want or did you want go all the way.

Minerva felt that she wanted more so Harry got on her top of her and he put his cock in her pussy all the way and made love to her. Through the making love they moaned each other name out loud. When they had both come together.

Harry put Minerva in his arms to go to sleep for the night. Harry told Minerva that he enjoy this wonderful time they had together. Harry also told her that he loved her.

In morning when they woke up around five am, Minerva put her robe on that she was wearing. Then went through Harry office to door that only Minerva and Harry knew was between his and her office. She could go through it to her chamber to get to a shower and get dress. After she got dress she was working in office for a while. After Harry was dress he went to her office through the normal way and asks Minerva, I wondering how test the came out. Harry, I do have good news and that we can have children, they starter kissing right before they needed go down for breakfast in little while then he went to work on classes and left her alone to do her work.

When Harry was done he thought that he was completely ready. He went back her office to show Minerva his work. Harry asks Minerva what she thinks after he handed to her. She sat down and was looking through when

Severus came through the fireplace. Minerva asks Severus what she can do for him. I wanted ask you something. What is that Severus? Severus asks if they could be alone. I will down in minute said Minerva. Harry you are ready. They look good for your classes.

I will see down at breakfast when I get done with Severus. Minerva said.

Will you be ok Minerva, asked Harry?

Yes Harry I will be fine and see you soon. Minerva said.

Then Harry left her office to go to his office through the outside door by stairs. When Min came Harry was down at breakfast it was about seven am because he was reading one of his classes materials.

Just then the other professors started to hand out the time tables to the Susan and the other students. Harry, can you hand out Severus time tables please. So Harry did it a little different, Marcus since your perfect why don't hand the time tables out to your dorm mates and show the first years where their classes are apt to make sure they don't get lost.

Sure Harry said Marcus.

When Harry was walking to the head table he saw Susan coming up and he stopped to talk to her.

Harry, why were you up there at the Head table ask Susan.

Susan, I am assistance Professor to the professors. I will be in your potion classes and your charm on Monday. Unless, I need to teach potion for the day or until the potion professor comes back. Susan I need to get up there okay, alright Harry.

"Harry" said Minerva "as he sat next to her; we need to talk after breakfast."

"That would be fine" said Harry. Is Severus coming to breakfast ask Harry.

No, Severus was fired and I need you to teach Potion for a while if you would. Minerva said.

That would fine I could do that for you. Harry said.

After Minerva and Harry finish their breakfast.

Let us start back to our offices and talk. Harry said.

Harry told Minerva that he knows someone that can be the professor for the sixth and seventh year as they were walking and everything ready for his classes that he was teaching.

"Minerva I will floo call Andy because she is a Potion mistress when we get back my office." Harry said.

Let's tell Professor Flitwick to keep an eye out for the students okay. When Minerva was done floo calling and talking Professor Flitwick they went to her office and talk.

Harry can we go to your office and lock the door. Sure Minerva we can do that for you. When they got to Harry office he locked the doors.

"So, Minerva what happen asked Harry?" Harry asked.

Minerva said hold me please.

I will after we go and sit down.

Then Harry and Minerva went to his sitting room.

"Harry started holding her and asks what happen?"

Minerva asked how much he wanted to know. Harry said as much as you feel you can tell me I am here for you sweetheart. So Minerva started to tell him what Severus said that he was in love with me and wants to take to me bed. I said that I was in engage with someone and I didn't love him over than like a son. He stunned me and took me to my coach and made in a bed. He starts to undress me when the stunner worn off he was on top me.

Harry asked can you go on or do you want to stop for now.

Harry, I need to go on if you can handle hearing it so I can get out and start healing said Minerva.

Than Minerva keep going and get out so you can heal said Harry.

Let see that right Severus was on top of me and fucking coming several times by forcing. Minerva said crying at time.

Minerva can I have you clarified a couple of things. Harry asked.

Did he cum inside you sweetheart? Harry asked.

Yes Harry he did and penetrate me really hard to the point it hurt. Minerva said.

Minerva did Amelia come in towards the end before he had a chance to beat you asked Harry.

Yes, Harry he was getting ready to beat me when I wouldn't say who I was in engaged to. I did tell him that I would be getting married four years from now. Then he was going to make me give a blowjob until Amelia came through the floo with two Aurors and caught Severus in the acted. When that happen he look like he was going to take me with him but Amelia ask what happen I told her he rape me. Amelia told Tonks that was with her to take him in coasty and took to ministry holding cell. Then Amelia came to help me get dress. She wanted me to get checked but I told her I was meeting you down at breakfast to tell to take potion until I could get someone to take the class. Minerva said.

Harry got up and through some power in floo and called out Andy Tonks.

Yes Harry, said Andy.

Andy will you come through please said Harry.

Sure step a sided and I will.

Then Andy came through the fireplace and said what up Harry.

I wondering if you would take over sixth and seventh year potion and I would be willing to do the other classes Potion. Will you fill in the rest the year please. Harry said.

I need to go talk to my husband Harry, see what he says and I can let you know later. You do know that I work at St. Mungo's don't you. Andy said.

Andy Severus was put in holding cell at ministry for something he did so we need cover his classes until I can find someone willing to take over. That is all we needed so you can go now Andi said Harry.

I need to know Min, are you alright? Andi asked. Harry what is wrong with Min, story not mine to tell.

"What wrong Minerva", ask Andi.

"She just scare that all." Harry said.

Harry started to sing a Scottish Lullaby to get Min to calm her down and Harry took Min to his bedroom, laid her on bed and started to rub her down with his special lotion paste he had with calming draught paste in it. This lotion made Minerva relax with him that he asked Min if he could take her clothes off and finish rubbing her down. All through the massage Harry would sing this lullaby to her.

Minerva said it would be okay long as she was kept cover at all times, other than the area that he was massaging at the time.

Harry put sheet on her to keep her cover, took her clothes off so he could start to finish the massage. When he was done he gave her a kiss and told he would send Andi or Poppy into check her and he will be back after his class.

Bye Harry said Minerva.

Harry said bye her and kiss her with a passionate kiss. Harry her that loved her.

The lyric goes like this:

Blow the wind, blow;

Swift and low;

Blow the wind o'er the ocean.

Breakers rolling to the coastline;

Bringing ships to harbor;

Gulls against the morning sunlight;

Flying off to freedom!

"When Harry came back out he told Andi that she was relax and ready to be check out. Before going call Poppy and have her stop to see me in room twenty three I need to talk to her." Harry said.

Harry is she dressed asked Andi.

No, Andi because you will need her undress to check out and I gave her a massage with my special lotion to relax. She is cover though and was cover at all times when I gave her a massage okay. Andi she is my fiancée anyway and we will be marriage in four years just so you know. Harry said.

"Okay Andy I got to go right now for my class" said Harry.

"Andi went to the fireplace and threw some floo power into fireplace call Poppy." Andi said.

"Yes, Andi" said Poppy.

Poppy meet Harry in room twenty three then come to his quarters I think Minerva had something happen to her. So I will meet you in the bedroom and Harry did tell what. Andi said.

I think I know so I will bring with me my day-after potion with me to make sure. Also Amelia stopped and talk to me. Poppy said. But, I will still and talk to him then have Fawkes flash me there.

Few minutes later Poppy found Harry right before his class started so he put a privacy spell on and told Poppy what happen. Poppy all I can tell is that I was able to relax through one my famous massages with my special lotion. Minerva is one very distraught Headmistress. Do want youto give the day-after potion to her so she doesn't pregnant with Severus Snape baby alright.

I will get Professor Flitwick to keep the student order with my help okay. Just take good care of her please. Harry said.

Harry I have one question for you then you can teach your class okay. Poppy said.

What is your question Poppy?

Did Minerva get what I think what happen?

And what is that Poppy.

Did Minerva get rape by Severus Snape? That is the only reason for the day-after potion.

Poppy ask her okay she will you. Harry said.

Poppy she is in my Room in my quarters okay. Now she has no clothes because said I kept cover I could give her massage. Harry said.


	5. Chapter 5 Harry Life (E)

Chapter 5

Harry, one day I want you to give one of those famous massages that Minerva loves so much especially when you're professional at it. Poppy said and I need to go see Minerva now see later Harry.

Poppy made her way to Harry quarters and call out Andi. Andi answer in the bedroom. So, Poppy went to the bedroom and found Minerva asleep in his bed. Poppy said enervate and Min woke up.

Poppy why did you wake me up said Minerva.

Because Minerva I need you to let me check you and see what damages has happen today. Poppy said.

What did Amelia tell you earlier asked Minerva? Just to check you and get sample. Minerva what happen to this morning asked Poppy? Are we alone or do we have someone here. Minerva said.

Minerva the only other person here is your good friend Andi.

Andi why don't you go to talk to Ted and let me know what he says please. Will you ever tell me what happen to you asked Andi? Maybe one day perhaps said Minerva.

Alright Minerva if you wish. Andi said.

Poppy, if Harry comes let him in please. Minerva said. Min he is only eleven so why said Poppy.

Because Poppy, I said so okay said Minerva.

Alright Min I will don't understand but if you wish than that fine.

Poppy started her scans and found some damage in her female organs that she is going to need to take check her finding with St. Mungo's to find out what can be done. She not bleeding internally she still got damages inside. Here Min I need to drink this so you don't get pregnant okay.

Min, I need to consult my colleagues at St. Mungo's before I can give your results. I need all the information so I can give you an accurate report back to you of what happened, alright Min replied Poppy.

Alright Poppy said Minerva.

You can go see if you want now.

Meanwhile Harry went to Professor Flitwick and asks him to bring the Founders picture in the classroom twenty three while he set up for class.

Filius ask Harry is Minerva coming to your class.

No, Filius she not, then Filius came in room and ask where she is at.

Filius let me shut the door and then used silence spell went up and locking charm spelled it.

"Harry told that she went through an ordeal that was tragic mentally as well physical and might take couple days that she needs get her back to normal as can okay shakily to be a rounded others. After I do all classes I am going to take her away for a couple days with me. So I can help her go through this ordeal as friends alright. I will tell Amelia where she can find us and floo call us to make appointment with Minerva." Harry said.

Filius said I just saw the Potion Mistress that you got who take our Potion Master place for this year part time. Will he be going prison than or he will fore sure lose his job right?

I am not going tell what happen because that story is not mine to tell, you can ask her if she wanted to say. I will be doing potion class first year through fifth year. Harry said.

Harry, I will be at your class along with to board governors said Filius.

Okay that fine Filius.

Let me unlock the door so I can let in the students, Amelia and Augusta to come on in then I can start teaching the class said Harry. As the student came the room. Class, please yours takes a seat and sit so we can get started with this class. Madam Bones' can I talk to you after the class please said Harry.

Sure Professor Potter said Madam Bones.

So, Harry started his class and taught them how the Magic Runes works and how to activate them through other runes and how they can make the other runes stronger hold when using those with Filius charm and other wards for the building to keep safer from people you feel a threat from or just for privacy. Then he show them how it works on an object like and building structures using the magic rune with the Filius charm will hold about five to ten years longer. These papers are what you would learn if this was to be a class here being taught. Is there any question about these magic runes or the class? Did everybody understand these runes and would like to study this class and any other runes classes to go along with this class.

If all you don't have any question than I will let you go until after lunch. Any question, after class can be brought up in writing and address to Headmistress but, give her couple days. They all said yes. Than class is dismissed thank you very much for coming. Augusta came up and asks why you aren't a professor here because this was a wonderful way on showing how they work and how to capture you student attention and bring it to down to their level. So you say I past my test Lady Longbottom then.

Lady Longbottom came back and said if this was a test then yes you did pass. Come after lunch and see the next class if will be the most lightening by afar.

I need to talk to Amelia, Petunia if that okay. Augusta how was the cure come along for your son and daughter-in-law asked Harry

They came at home this morning and were healed thank you very much for the cure. Augusta said.

I figure since I can't bring my parent back at least Neville can have his parent back. I can tell that and hope he will be always be happy have them near him. Harry said.

Just then Frank and Alice walked up with Neville.

Neville, I believe you need to introduce me to these two wonderful people to me said Harry.

Mom and dad this Harry Potter, and Harry this Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom my parents. Neville said.

Harry said its pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Longbottom. As Harry raise Lady Alice hand to give a kiss on of the hand and said it pleasure.

Frank said, Harry thank you for finding cure.

You are most welcome; I hope your life is fulfilled and enjoyable with one another. If you want, you can come and see me later let say week or two. Harry said. Bring Neville with you.

I need to check on Headmistress if that okay. Amelia do you want come me so we can talk. Harry said.

Sure Harry we can talk in your office after you check on Min. They got to Harry quarters and when Amelia went to his office Harry went to his bedroom to check on Minerva.

"Minerva" said Harry as he got in the room he got a shock to see that Minerva was thinking on doing something that Harry had to slowly to talk her down. Please Min can you come to me and give me the knife then I can hold you. I told you, I don't care about anything that happened to you. I love no matter what and we will get through this together. So hand me the knife please Min. Just then Min walked over to hand the knives to Harry and started to cry. While Harry was holding her with a robe on to cover her body.

Just then Amelia walked in to the bedroom. Amelia what was your thought of the class ask Harry?

Harry, I think we should let you be the Professor for this class next year. There will at two new classes you being teaching said Amelia.

Oh Amelia, here is the test for Ancient Magic for Mastery. Harry said.

Thank you, Harry I will take it with me and hand it in sense you are going to be busy. I think Minerva should come to class or Hospital Wing. What do you think asked Harry?

I think she can come with me and see how the staff works and why it only works for powerful wizards and witches and how not touch them when it's not yours.

Well that will be in hour from now. Aunt Petunia I think if you get tested we could get you teaching potion because you don't need magic for it. What do you think about that Aunt Petunia? Why don't you talk to Lily about that it, in their Portraits it is in the sitting room? Amelia, do you think she can be tested for it.

Sure Harry she can if passes than I want her teaching the potion class. Amelia said.

I was taught by her and the books. Harry said.

Minerva do you feel you can go my next class asked Harry.

I think so, and I could even grade it for you.

Well Madam Augusta Longbottom thought I was wasting my talent by not teaching. I didn't tell her that I am teaching potion for lower classes. Well if you feel you are ready then let go and get to my classroom. Ready to go, talk to Augusta, Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom was there this time.

Alright Harry we can go with you if you want to do it now. Minerva said.

After they started to walk down the corridor they found Augusta walking to them.

Minerva how you feeling? Madam Longbottom said.

I am find, thank you very much Augusta. Minerva said.

Harry is a natural at teaching Min you should have him teaching classes this year. He is going to Potion first to forth years until we find teacher. Andy going to teach fifth through seventh sensed they need to their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s level. Until we get a potion professor hired.

The Founders want him to teach couples of classes for fifth to seventh years. He is also teaching a wand making and staff making for powers over 800 eps (energy per second).

The two classes he is teaching are Ancient Magic and Magic Runes. He might teach night classes for whoever is interested in taking that is already graduated.

Minerva, I think it time for us to go to the room twenty three so I could teach the last class. Then I am going to taking Minerva somewhere she can get time to work through what happen we will be back after couple days. Does anybody have issue about it? There weren't any issue it. They said.

Minerva do like the idea of us leave for a couple so we work through your issue. Harry said.

No, Harry I don't any issue of going for couple days. Minerva said. _Minerva_ _was thinking that was going more time with where no one know he is her lover and get to have him making love and her massages that she loves._

It will take time to heal, but we will get you on the road to recovery. Harry said.

Now we are at the room twenty three, he unlocks the room so everyone can go in and take a seat. The paper that is at the desk is a layout of the class outline as if it was being taught here at the school. Let start the class so he started shows how the staff has several way of using it. It could be use like a wand, it could be used as a staff, as a sword, a shield, and a stick to knock someone out depending on how it made.

This staff here was made for all of that except for a sword. This one as he holding different up is made as sword that can be change to a wand, then a staff. There is just a couple of spell that helps it to change to use how you want it to be use. When you take the class on how to make a staff or wand then you be taught the spell. The class is for people who want to the art. Mr. Ollivander will be teaching this class next year. Don't enter this unless you really want to learn the basic. To learn the more advance part is to go through the apprentice program.

Then he went through other accept of the class and the joy of learning the art of doing the wand and staff making, how long to be accepted to be in the program, what to start with in art. You will be understand how choose the right type of wood, the right type of cords, how to discover new cores and wood that would work for wand and staff. There are several types of cores that might work in different types of wood. The trade knows if have the talent in this area and desire to work on making and staffs.

Do I have any question of this class? As they ask their question Harry answers them, they had for him. I have two classes they will be next week the same. Be different classes though. I will be Ancient Magic practical with magic runes tied in together. The other will be beast speaking practical. Same room as well. I look forward in showing the basic technic to how to understand the animal language see than. Than Susan came up to Harry started to talk him.

"Harry" Susan said.

"Yes, Susan can we get together and talk please." Susan said.

"When, I get back if that will be okay with you." Harry said.

"Alright Harry until when get back." Susan said.

"Susan I need you to talk to your Aunt Amelia and find out what going to happen in our lives okay." Harry said.

"Alright Harry I will do that while you gone." Susan said.

Amelia do you want to walk with Minerva and me to get pack then I tell where were going. Harry said.

Alright that sounds good to me. Amelia said.

"Amelia we are going to a private island in the Caribbean. Called the Cove it one my properties. The floo address is the Cove. Alright Amelia, if you like join us you can and I can give one my famous massages if you like. There will be no clothes on at the house. It's what they have the island area that my mom told me. This traditional down there at the area of the island where my parent bought the property. Is that being okay Amelia?" Harry said.

That will be just fine with me, Harry. Amelia said.

Harry sent a patronus to Professor Flitwick asking to him to join with Harry and Minerva in a few minutes.

Just then Filius came in the room, he asked what up?

Filius, Minerva and I will be gone for a little while as in maybe couple of days is that okay. Harry said.

"Yes Harry that will be just fine with me. We should back no later than Wednesday than I can help my aunt get tested.

Harry I talk the Board and they are going to have people test for her Masteries here a Friday because Petunia told me she been studying her potion and will be ready for it. They will be here at the school to test her than is that okay." Filius said.

That would fine thank you for your help. Harry said.

Filius if you need to get a hold of us send a patronus or get hold of Amelia alright. If the Ministry tries to get involve then tell them I will be on their case when we get back. There is a clause that ministry can't run this school or step foot on this school without permission. Harry said. So don't give them permission, tell them they wait until I get back. The students will be safe. The classes will re-zoom except for potion okay Filius.

That will be fine with me and I will see you couple days. Filius said.

Filius if they students asked where the Headmistress is at tell them she is away from the castle and that need to know. If they Board pushed than tell them that she needed time with your sister all but in blood after what ordeal she through. That is good way put it and her sister all but blood as well. Harry said. See you soon Filius.

Harry can I asked you a personal question please. Filius asked.

What is it Filius? Harry said.

Are you Minerva sleeping together? Filius asked.

You know Filius I can't tell these things because of the laws and I don't want to have Minerva lose her job. I will tell you that in four years we will be married does that help. Harry asked.

Not, exactly the answer I wanted. Then if I am going to tell your answer I need a wizard oath, it up to you. Harry said.

I Filius Charles Flitwick will not say anything that Harry or Minerva tells me until release me on my magic and life so mote be it. Filius said.

With light coming from the tip Filius wand a round, through Filius and to tip of wand fade out.

Harry now answers my question please. Filius said.

Filius we did once be I was relented but Minerva wanted it. Harry said.

Take slowly with her as for what she through, care for her Filius said.

I always let her make the call and me because my age. Harry said.

Harry, Griphook gave a potion that would age you a few years so you can get married sooner if you like. The one with Susan you both need to be seventeen so this will give you a few years okay. Filius said. Here it is.

But before I take it I am going ask the ladies okay for it. Harry said.

Will make me fifteen? Harry asked.

It will make you fifteen going on sixteen Harry. Filius said.


	6. Chapter 6 Harry Life (E)

When we get back if Minerva want we might have wedding ceremony so be ready for it a round December okay. Harry said.

That will be fine Harry. Filius said.

Okay thank you Filius. Harry went back and to Amelia and Minerva and asked about taking the potion to age a few years before we go. What do you think Ladies? Harry asked.

Harry you do that than we married and have a ceremony in October. Minerva said.

What about you Amelia what do you want to do. Harry asked.

I will have mine in the summer around your birthday Harry. Amelia said.

I know why you are doing this I think is understandable, with all that happening right now. Minerva said.

Filius will get Poppy, Petunia and Susan here please. Harry said.

Amelia, have you talk to Susan yet asked Harry?

Yes, I told Susan about it, that is probably why she wants to talk to you Harry. Amelia said.

So Filius went to Susan, Petunia and sent a patronus to Poppy to come to Harry chamber. Just, then Poppy came in along with Petunia and Susan. Poppy, Susan and Petunia, I made a decision that will affect me and some you as well.

Harry is an 11 year old maroon color hair like his mother and emerald green eyes boy going through the last classes that he needs to be a teacher and feels that he is an adult. He has lots of knowledge in his super smart brain.

That is I decided to take aging potion to help along my way. I am far from being the age I am I think I would like to be older. Now Susan on our marriage contract it won't come effected until you are seventeen so that won't change at all.

This would help as well since next week finishes my schooling and I will be setting up my classes for next year that I will be teaching. So this will help me in long run. Any question or comments said Harry.

"Harry who brews the potion asked Poppy?"

"Griphook gave it to Filius to hand it to me Poppy." Harry said.

"Okay then it were my niece and should be okay." Poppy said.

"Do I have objection from you three asked Harry?"

They said no they didn't, Harry said Susan can I have a few minutes please. Sure Susan what up?

Harry why are you growing up so fast asked Susan?

Susan I was born more mature than age, I mature even more the day Voldemort was demise and I feel trap in this body. When Griphook gave me away out of the trap I wanted to take it, do you understand Susan? Harry asked.

Harry I understand and thank you for talking to me. Susan said.

You will let Poppy, Minerva, and Petunia, Susan, Amelia and yourself in here after I take my clothes off and cover. Then you guys can come in okay. Yes Minerva you can come in now. I am covered and ready. Harry said.

Harry before you take the potion please take these three potions first. While you were talking to Susan I call Winnie and ask her subjection what potion would go good with it so your bones would be not fragile and break through it. One is a bone strengthen, next is nutrient potion that lasted couple months and last is a sleep potion. Then your potion that Winnie brewed for you.

Poppy are you going to keep close tabs on me. Harry asked.

Yes Harry I am going to and I need to talk to you before you go sleep. Poppy said. Harry I went to got my heritage check and found that I am the second heiress of Gryffindor. I don't know if you could accept me as one your wives.

Poppy of course I could if you want me to. Harry said.

Harry, I am going to take a de-aging potion right before we get married okay. Poppy said.

Poppy wait because the way I was going to do it you won't need to do it. Harry said.

How that Harry is asked Poppy?

Magic Poppy simply magic Harry said.

That sounds wonderful Harry. Poppy said.

Then we can go and have the wedding if want to one. Harry said.

I will do it the same time Minerva has hers okay. Poppy said.

You want to do it together than or do you want to have your own asked Harry.

Harry, I talk to Minerva about and we can decide what to do. Are you going to do the same with magic on Minerva?

I going asked if she want to do it that and then a wedding. Harry said.

Harry, here is the first potions and the aging potion. Poppy said.

Minerva since you're the first wife can accepted Poppy as a wife asked Harry?

Harry she a dear close friend mine so yes I can and I don't think you find any other good one than her. Minerva said.

How about Amelia and Susan can you accept her as well? They said in unison that it will be find. Well I think I will be able to fulfill my contract.

How about you Godric will do for Heir? Harry said.

Harry she is my Heir and the only other heir is Neville so I think she will be fine. Godric said.

Then it is all settle now isn't said Harry. Well I am going ask all you except for Minerva and Poppy to leave until later okay take care guys. See you later Harry. They said together.

Minerva you can sleep with me you want too, as well as Poppy. That is unless; Poppy is going to be in her official status at the time.

Harry since you are going to be doing aging potion I will be checking on you is that okay with you. This will give Minerva time with you okay. Poppy said.

That fine with me Poppy, what about you Minerva are you going to stay up as well too. Harry asked.

Harry I will be here later okay sweetheart, I need to get caught up on paper work and be official for a little while to be taking care of the castle. I will come later when I done alright with you. Then we can leave for our outing sweetly. Minerva said.

Alright Minerva, I will asleep anyway so it won't matter about it until later.

Minerva gave Harry a kiss goodnight and left the room with Poppy.

Poppy what did you find out about scan you did on me. Minerva asked.

Min, we need to have a specialist and have him go through and repair a few things that were damage but, it can be repaired. I thought you could go St. Mungo's after two of you could go to the Cove when they get done. That way you come back after Harry and they would not think anything until your wedding. Are you going to do the magic marriage and the wedding? Poppy asked.

I thought I would do the magic and the wedding. That way I won't be that old to have a child or two. It might even heal me. Min said. Will I be able to have sex Poppy (_please says yes as Min hopes in her mind)? _Let's do a scan in yours bed Min please. We can go through this door to my office and then to my quarters. I will need to have you undress down there okay Min so I can scan there please asked Poppy.

Here you go Poppy does that help for you. Min said.

It won't take much to scan, as Poppy scan down there she fines that there was no damages done in that area. Min you be fine to have sex with him. How big is he Min asked Poppy?

Poppy you wouldn't believe if I told you, he was about seven inches penis when he was eleven years old. So can imagine what it will be like when he is fifteen years old. Minerva said.

He is quite powerful min and fertile as well being the big Min. We might want to be quite careful on the conceptive potion. That is unless you want to be pregnant right quick. Poppy said.

Poppy I will see what it does to me for youth. When we go through magic part of wedding, I can't wait to do it. We were planning on doing it soon as he done with his Masteries.

Let go check Harry now, then you might want to go through the Office Poppy. Minerva said.

So Minerva and Poppy went to go check on Harry and saw that he has change and look like he is fifteen years.

Poppy scan he sees if the process is complete or part complete. Min said.

When Poppy scans him, he registers as if he was fifteen years of age. They left because he was asleep. So they went to do the work and let sleep until he woke up. Min got her work done and went to do her round because the students were in the dorms right now. When Poppy and Minerva went check on him again the found he was awake.

Harry was looking in the mirror while he was naked and saw how he looked. He felt like he was getting to the age of maturate that he felt he was at in his mind. But he still felt he was older than he is right now. He was enjoying his body and staring at the mirror when the ladies was coming in and saw how he looked.

Then Minerva saw that he was wide shoulders, tall in height, his abs were form like he was very fitting and like he work out with weights long time, his waist look like he muscle was tight and form fitting, so she went to him and put her arms round him and said. Harry looks like he was fifteen years old that had maroon color hair with emerald green eyes boy.

Harry, you look so deciduous I want you now Minerva said.

Min let me check him to make sure he is done with what needs or see if I need to give him any more potions that would make his bones stronger and he the right weight for his height okay. Poppy check him out and found him to be fit and tasty as she drool because she wanted him as well. There was no other reason why she could see to stop from pouncing him at the moment.

But, I do say he does look very appetizing to eat special his member what do you think Min. He nice hard about nine or ten inches gives or take don't you thinks Min. Poppy said.

Poppy why do you think I want to ponce him now. Let's do it because his scan came out to be perfect. Harry we want you now said Poppy and Minerva can we go to the bed please. We do a three some if it okay with you.

Poppy your reading my mind right now let us go for it. How about you Harry. I think we are ready to have fun don't think. I want you to Min and Poppy.

Let's do it ladies, I think you ladies have too many clothes on for what we want to do right now. Harry said.

Harry waves his hand and got rid of the clothes. Min laid on her right side to get to be able started to played with Poppy pussy with her tongue and her figures, while Poppy was laying on right side to be able get to Harry member to give him a blow job and playing with balls, Harry also was laying on his right side to get to Min pussy to eat her with his tongue so fast to get to cum that she just didn't what hit her until he was done.

Then they would switch to their left sides Min works his member until he was starting come in Min mouth then Poppy kiss Min to get to taste his cum. Then while Harry was eating Poppy pussy Poppy was playing with Min pussy they kept up until they all got the turn with each other. They kept this in circle enjoy each other making each other really pleasure.

Then Harry started to make love to Poppy and while Min suck on Poppy breast. Then he came in her he was still hard so Harry had the ladies change spots and Harry started loved to Min while Poppy suck on Min breast to turn on Harry even more. Went on for a while until the ladies was ready for a nice massage for each of you with essential oils that would make you feel like you thousand galleons what do you think.

Who want to go first ladies said Harry.

Minerva told Harry to let Poppy have hers first since she never a one from you before now. So Harry did her as he was told and they were working together that is Minerva and Harry did the massage while Poppy was relaxing. Poppy was feeling so good she didn't want to stop here.

When Harry did stop and he started on Minerva soon after Poppy got cover and was asleep. Min went to laid down Harry started to massage all her body all through the whole body even her pussy. Harry you are driving me to high again and I love it.

Please don't stop doing what you are doing to me. As Harry work every muscle in her body he went back to make to her again before they fell asleep right after they were done. Thank you my love for wonderful time and sharing with Poppy with this love session.

Just then Poppy woke up because she got busy to the hospital wing.

Poppy you relax with and I will go and see who it is okay. Harry said. So, he got dress and went to the hospital wing and found Susan there from being hurt.

Susan what wrong? Harry said.

Where Poppy, Harry? Susan asked.

She is resting right now how can I help you said Harry.

Harry I just had a boy jump me and I did not see who did. Susan said.

How far did he get to, like all the way or were you able to fight him off. Harry said.

I did get to fight him off after he got all the way. Susan said.

Harry sent a patronus message to Poppy and went to Poppy office to floo call Madam Bones.

Harry what is wrong; you need to be here for Susan right now. Is Snape escape or did he get the kiss asked Harry.

Snape escape and might be around the school. Madam Bones said.

Madam Bones bring ten auror with and go through the school in teams of two or three. Harry said.

You got it. Harry, I will floo call my team and come along then said Madam Bones.

I better get back and check your niece. Harry said.

Susan, Yes Harry I got Poppy and Minerva coming and Madam Bones also said Harry.

Harry did you call my aunt? Susan said.

Susan it is procure when something like this happens. Harry said.

Susan, why were you out of bed and your dorm as well asked Harry?

Because, I was hungry so I thought of going to get to kitchen. Susan said.

Are you still hungry Susan? Harry asked.

Yes, I am still hungry. Susan said.

Well soon as Poppy check you we will get you some food okay Susan. Harry said.

Just then Poppy walk in with Minerva, Poppy said what wrong Harry.

Well Poppy, Susan was going to the kitchen to get something to eat and was jump by someone that she did not see who it was and needs to be check. Can you do it? I got her aunt coming with some aurors to search this castle. Make sure you get a day-after potion we don't need her pregnant. Harry said.

Just then the auror were there. Madam Bones good to see you, said Harry.

Harry you look wonderful and healthy through your change way to go. Madam Bones said.

Madam Bones do you want me to give them the routes of the castle. Harry asked.

Amelia please come with me to where Susan is at so you can find out why I call you hear okay.

Susan I want you to tell your aunt what happen so she knew what happen.

Auntie, Harry is right so I will tell that it was awful because a boy or man jump and went all the way before I was able to throw him off.

Susan is you telling that you rape by some man said Amelia.

That would be great so we know where he is and how to get to him thank Harry. Harry can we talk later please said Amelia.

Sure Amelia not a problem. Amelia how about we talk after we take care of the situation if that is okay with you Amelia asked Harry.

Dobby call Harry

Harry sir call Dobby

Yes, Dobby can you bring Susan something to eat and drink that light please. Like pastry and milk drink

Harry took the marauders map out and I solemnly swore I'm up to no good. Map of the school came to showing right where Snape is long with Hermione in the castle. The auror can use my map if they bring back alright.


	7. Chapter 7

So, the Auror Shacklebolt uses the map with the aurors with him. Hogwarts put anti-animgus shield on Severus he can't get of this castle please. There you go Madam Bones it won't let him out of the castle through his animgus form.

Poppy how is she ask Minerva, well Min she needs to St. Mungo's or we get someone here. Poppy said.

Poppy who do I asked for when I get to desk at St. Mungo's. Harry said.

Harry go desk and asked for Healer Shelley Harris she the best in this area. Alright I will floo over to St. Mungo's and get her so Susan doesn't have to be moved.

Just then Harry came out the floo and went to the hospital desk and asked for Healer Shelley Harris. The person at the desk asked why they need her. I was told by Poppy that she is needed at Hogwarts because it is emergency there. Can you get her to come with me; I can come with you a voice behind him. Are you Healer Shelley Harris? Harry asked. Yes, I am, did Poppy say she needed me at Hogwarts right now asked Healer Harris. Yes, she did. Tell Poppy I will behind you. So Harry left and a minute later floo went off came to back to Hogwarts, then Healer Harris came and they went to Poppy.

What up Poppy asked Harris? Shelley can you come and check this young lady out please. So, Shelley did and found she need her team here right now and send a message to her and they came.

Poppy you said you had another one said Shelley Harris.

Yes I did say Poppy.

Who is the other one that needs to be check asked Shelley.

Min come a lay down so Shelly can check you. So, Min went and laid down, Shelly did a scan and did three spell and scan again. She was taken care of at the time of the night. There your healed and can carry a child if wanted to.

Min said thank you. Can I get up now asked Min?

Wait for about half hour then you get up alright said Shelly.

Now that team is here can I get a private place to do what I need to do please? So, Poppy put a screams around the bed big enough for them to work.

Poppy went to Min and said I glad it was something really simple compared to the others that went through what you went through. Min I think you should talk to these ladies about your experience maybe they can help you to deal with this feeling you are having right now. I think I will stay with Harry because I know he can help me deal with it. Min how can he help you deal with it? Poppy that is something I cannot tell you because I promise I wouldn't okay.

Harry walk up to them as they were talking. "Harry" said Poppy, will tell me why Min feel like you can help her more than anyone else please. Poppy you are asking is something that I feel very private about. Maybe someday I will tell you. Min and I have understanding that will allow us to speak concise to each other and help each other deal with our history. Harry is you telling me that you were rape when you were little? Poppy, I not telling anything that is not there to read into it.

Just them there was another person was found but was unconscious when she came to the Hospital Wing. What happened to her, Shack asked Amelia when we came in to room where Severus was at the time. Right, when we found Severus Snape he was ripping in naked student that he tore her clothes off. He didn't come quite so we had to take off his member and healed. Then he grab some cadet wand and try to killing an auror and that killed him so he won't be doing anything like that again and he won't need a trial either.

Harry asked who the student that you found with him? Hermione Granger, she was in the library asleep when he came through the door, then he took her from the spot that he could have her display but hidden somewhat and rip her clothes off her to humiliate her for the time then tie her up. Went to find some other girl he was looking for at the time. When he had Susan Bones with and undress completely naked he took her with him through the halls where he had Hermione and made her watch friend get force to have sex in the vagina then her recto area then he was tie Susan up but she was able get his wand stupefy him and got away. Then he had his fun with Hermione before he got her bleeding and hurting bad then Tonks healed her by stopping bleeding and got blanket on her and before she pass she told us what happen down there. Then we had taken down him before she passes out.

Poppy went and scan her found that she is bleeding internally. Shelley was just finishing Susan and had her asleep for now. Shelley and team went to work on Hermione to get her stabilize what they could at the moment. Then they started to go to work on her to heal her. Poppy, Hermione will need a mind healer to help her deal with her ordeal soon as she wakes up. He tore her really bad. She will be able to have children because there won't be any scaring inside when we are done.

Min I need to contact her parents while they work on her alright. Harry that should be mine job, Okay why not both of us go and do it. So Harry and Minerva went together to talk with the Grangers about their daughter ordeal.

So Harry and Min went to the Mrs. and Mr. Granger house. When they arrive they went to their door and knock. While they were waiting for someone to come to the door Min said Harry I want to do the Magic way of marriage tonight if you want too. That sound good to me Min, just then someone came to the door and open it. The door open far enough to see that there was a lady that almost look like Hermione but older. Minerva what are you doing here I thought you were teaching at the school. Jane, Harry and I came to talk to you about your daughter. Something really bad happen at the school that we could not control but, the person is caught and taken care of at this point of time. Can we come in and talk you about it for a few minutes please? Jane said come in and have seat in the sitting room while I call Dan down to talk.

Jane called Dan down to the sitting room. Dan came down and went into the sitting room and said hello Minerva is everything ok at the school. No it not Dan this why we are here to talk to you. Minerva said.

"Minerva" said Jane who this stunning young man with you?

Jane and Dan this Harry Potter he is the Heir of our four founder of the castle and an Assistant Professor at the school. Minerva said.

So Harry how old is you, asked Jane.

Well that is an interesting question, which can be loaded. Harry said.

How that is a loaded question said Dan.

Well Dan I am normally at of your daughter age but with my maturity I felt trap in that body and took aging potion and now I am fifteen years old and getting married. Through a marriage contract that is telling we need to get married before a concern age. But we came here to talk about your daughter and not me. I would like to bring you both back with us, because your daughter went through a really horrible ordeal and is going to need you both to deal with it until she feel like she can handle it with a mind healer. Harry said.

Dan said what horrible ordeal did she go through?

Dan and Jane there is no easy way to say it other than straight forward and that Hermione was rape by an ex-Professor that was been fired and taken to holding cell. But, somehow with his animgus ability he escapes. He came back to school and attacks two students. Hermione got the worst but, when we get back Healer Shelley said that she will make a complete recover and be able to have children when she get married. Harry said.

Have they caught him asked Jane?

Jane the ex-Professor is dead because he did not want got back to holding cell at Ministry. Minerva said.

So there won't be anyone else getting hurt by the man asked Dan?

No, Dan nobody else will get hurt okay said Harry.

Dan and Jane we had very good healers working on Hermione so she is in excellent care. Harry said.

So Jane and Dan got their coats on and he port keys them to the castle gates. As they got to the hospital wing they found that she was indeed sleeping with a minder healer waiting for them. Harry this is Healer Tim Baker. It is nice to meet you healer Baker. This is Jane and Dan Granger Hermione parent. Jane, Tim will be working with your daughter to work through the ordeal that has happens to her. I will need to talk to him for few minutes.

Then Madam Amelia Bones walk up. Harry got up and gave her a kiss on palm of hand and hello dear how are you. Harry can we talk in a couple days please asked Amelia.

Sure Amelia, said Harry.

Then Harry said Madam Bones this is Jane and Dan Granger. Jane and Dan this is our Department of our Magical law in Enforcement or DMLE Amelia is the Head as well as Susan aunt. Amelia said it's to meet you. Susan wrote couple of time talking about Hermione and saying they study together and enjoying it. Amelia said.

Amelia, I asked Harry why he isn't a student said Jane.

Jane, Harry had inherited super smarts brain, from the founder so he could go through his studies faster and start teaching. So next year he is going to bring in two to three new courses that only he is able to teach thank to founders. That is why he is not a student but assistant Professor this year said Amelia.

Just then Hermione was waking up from the sleeping charm. Hello Miss Granger said Harry.

Is that you Lord Potter asked Hermione?

Yes it is; how come you look older than me now. Well that is long story and not one I wish to tell to everyone.

How are you feeling from the attacked asked Harry?

I am sore that is all, said Hermione.

I would like you to see a mind healer since yours was the worst, said Harry.

Lord Potter why did Mr. Snape do it too me, asked Hermione?

Miss Granger, your question is a very good question to ask? But maybe this healer that is right beside me can help you find the answer or figure it out. This is Healer Tim Baker and he will come up here to see you if that okay. Harry said.

Thank you, Lord Potter for your wonderful help in time of need.

You are so welcome Miss Granger. We brought yours parent here for support okay. I will leave you now, but if you need anything let me know. I need to talk with Healer Baker for a minute and then he will be back to talk to you said Harry.

Tim may I call you Tim? Yes, you can Harry. Did Minerva tell you who all got attack? Harry asked.

No, but Poppy did. Tim said. Now Harry, Minerva doesn't want me to help she only want her husband to be to help.

That is understandable said Harry.

Harry who is her husband to be asked Tim?

That Tim is not mine to tell and only she can tell if she wants, now I shall leave you, good luck said Harry.

Harry so I see Susan and Hermione is that right. What did Amelia say? She said that she wanted me to see her. Okay, by me, goodnight Tim.

Amelia, do you have a few minutes to talk?

Yes, I do have few minutes to talk said Amelia.

Let us walk towards Poppy office okay. Amelia why did Severus want to end his life asked Harry.

Well his protection was jeopardized and he didn't feel safe. He also didn't want to go to prison said Amelia.

I guessed that made since said Harry.

Harry why were you so impersonal with Hermione, asked Amelia?

Well Amelia isn't that the way Professor and students are supposed to address each other said Harry. Beside I really don't know her very well. I will probably be staying at the McGonagall Manor and work on getting the primary school up and going or should I wait until Susan get out of school.

Let's wait until and Susan and Hermione gets out of school they might want to teach there and be headmistress said Amelia. That way the Dark lord isn't around to attack there.

How the Horcruxes hunt coming. Albus got all be two of them; we found the other two and got rid of them. So, all seven Horcruxes are destroyed and we got the Dark lord baby and sent him through the veil. Them we found some of the follower as we put Voldemort through veil the other went with him. I heard some die, some went crazy, others just killed them self. But as far as we know they are all dead.

So, we didn't need the prophecy. Harry the prophecy was fulfilled when you were fifteen months old.

So, as far we know he gone. Yes, Harry he is gone. So when are you putting it in the prophet. I haven't decided. I was wondering when we are going rid of Fudge, Dementors as well.

Let get the next Wizengamot and vote no confident on Fudge and his minion. Then I can go and send the Dementors through the veil.

I am alright Amelia, who do we put in for Minister? Who do you want to be? If you want to wait after the wedding, it can up to you.

Talking about the wedding how is it coming for you anyway?

I am working on it right now said Amelia.

Are you ready to get married in the summer asked Harry?

Yes, Harry I am because I found that I can see that I can't live without you. Amelia I can't live without you either. Amelia I am going to let you go back to Susan right now and if you want you can come and be with Minerva tonight or I can make some time tomorrow for just you and me. I am going to head to bed and be with Minerva because we were going to make the Magical bond marriage than at Christmas we are going to have the wedding. Would you like to do the hand fasting for us please than said Harry?

I would love to do it for you and Minerva. Amelia said.

Will Poppy be part of it then too? I not sure because, we haven't talk about Amelia said Harry.

Amelia you said that you needed to talk me. Should we go to my office or should we go to the Bones manor asked Harry?

I would like to the Bone Manor but I think you need to teach potion. Let find out okay.

"Aunt Petunia" asked Harry.

Yes Harry what can I do for you, said Petunia.

Did you pass you Mastery in potion yet? Harry asked.

Yes Harry I did pass it. Petunia said.

Will you need my help in class for the next day or two asked Harry?

No, Harry I won't and Minerva had already hired me and gave quarters. Petunia said.

Petunia, the days you want to visit Dudley just tell me and I will fill in okay said Harry.

Okay Harry I will and I will see tomorrow night, yes you will. Petunia said.

Minnie will you be okay for a night I need to go Gringotts then Amelia needed to talk to me is that okay said Harry.

Yes Harry because I was going to take Dreamless sleep potion than when you get back we can talk okay said Minerva.

Soon we will be together Minnie, goodnight Min. Oh, and class materials are on your desk for yours okay for next week.

Harry I thought we were going to do the wedding through magic. I think we need a little time to get you in a good mood. So let plan on right after my classes are over and I become a full Professor which next Sunday okay. Harry said.

We will give both you and Petunia teaching certificates and with your Masteries, Diploma for you Harry okay in front of the school with Order of Merlin award of first class for helping get rid of Voldemort. Minerva said.

"Amelia" said Harry.

Yes Harry said Amelia.

Are you ready to go Gringotts with me asked Harry? "Yes" Harry let's go and see what Professor Snape Will has left me, has in store for me.

_**Last Will and Testament of Severus Snape **_

_We the undersigned, (Severus Snape) declare this is our final will, forsaking all others written before this date. _

_To Harry James Potter I leave you Vaults 75 with rare potion ingredients that are and all my potion books and personal journal in any other vaults. Vault 7 that is Prince there a letter in this vault that will explain what I want done with it 500,000,000. _

_Vault 86 that has my Prince line in it estates information. I also leave a letter to explain what I what with my estate with Griphook. _

_To Draco Malfoy I leave the rest of my Vault 12 that has 712,000,000 Vault 150-that has a few books in it. A letter with two houses one in France that has a small library in it, one in America that is a hideout. _

_Signed_

_Severus Snape_

_Witness _

_Narcissa Black_

_Andromeda Tonks (nee Black)_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Ragnok Director of Gringotts _

_Dear Harry _

_In vault 7 has 20,000,000 in it and the deed of Spinner End in London, it has the Prince Lord ring that I want you to take and change how my mother line got put through the years. Change the history because they were heading toward dark side of the magic, bring back toward the gray side. There are also the books the in Spinner End in there and my entire secret that all don't want to end in the wrong person. Lily has been my secret love and you have been adopted into the Prince line through a ritual that Lily and I did at the near end of yours first year. I didn't tell you because I was suppose be your enemy to keep my and your connection private. I am sorry that you went through a time that you were rape by your Uncle Vernon and Dudley. I know because I did keep an eye on you. I think it was right when you turn seven and all through your next two year before he died in the car accentual that I cause by killing him because what he did my adopted brother by blood ritual. _

_My other letter explains rare books and potion ingredients. I know you would just study my journal and Salazar journal 35 you find a potion that you keep you young looking through your and wives lives. Harry there is a marriage contract through Lord Prince and Lord Olden for his Squib that did die out like the other did die out. Lord olden was Ancient house of the house of Olden and was over the estate investment. I think you should have Hermione test for her heritage to see if she was it. I had the feel that she was going to be from the Olden family if not check Hannah okay._

_Sincerely yours_

_Severus Snape_

_P.S. I sorry how treated my only adopted brother by blood ritual please figure me. Petunia taught you well with potion. I could tell Lily taught all that she knew. I also know that through a spell right before Voldemort came up stair I saw through my mind link with Lily that she did a spell and gave all her knowledge to you in a linkage that you need to mediate to find. So search for it brother and find it will give a link to your mom genealogy of her side and more about potion that she created to help the country._

Have a good life Harry for my sake I love you.

Griphook is that all for Will reading? Harry asked.

Yes Harry but Ragnok said he need to see you okay thank you my friend as his thank Griphook. Harry and Amelia left out the door and directed by another goblin to Ragnok office. "Harry" said Amelia did you know what your mom and Severus did at all?


	8. Chapter 8 Harry-Life

_Have a good life Harry for my sake I love you._

_Griphook is that all for Will reading? Harry asked._

_Yes Harry but Ragnok said he need see you okay thank you my friend as his thank Griphook. Harry and Amelia left out the door and directed by another goblin to Ragnok office. "Harry" said Amelia did you know what your mom and Severus did at all? _

Chapter 8

No Amelia, I was trying to figure why he left it to me. I don't know what to do now. Harry said.

Harry yours going to do what he said to do. But have Ragnok link your special trunk to the vaults that has the books and Potion ingredients and other book in the other vaults of yours.

The Wizengamot know of our special marriage contract because they wanted me to the Minister of Magic, Fudge just run off without his money because we caught him stealing funds the Ministry.

Just then they walk up to the door of Ragnok and he beacon them sit down in front of him. So they did went and sit down, Harry I need you to get married soon to Minerva and you Amelia because Harry you need to take upon you three Lord Ring on your seventeen or Adult status in life.

Which will comes first. When you married Minerva you are consider an adult. Well I will call Minerva and you Amelia can set aside a couple of days and we can get over with it. I would be delicate with it. Minerva magical wedding for us and you can do it for Minerva and I. Harry over to the fireplace and floo Minerva. Yes Harry can you get the Hogwart ready for a small wedding between you and me and Amelia Bones.

Then we will have a nice wedding reception for us to greet our guest said Harry.

Harry we need to have a longer time so we can get it in the Daily Prophet. Minerva does her tomorrow tonight anyway okay. That fine and we can have ours next Sunday okay. So we are going to have our wedding tomorrow asked Minerva.

Yes Minerva tomorrow have the elves decorates the great hall and then we have a dance afterwards.

Amelia can you put announce in the Daily Prophet tonight. Harry said.

Okay Harry will do. Amelia said.

Ragnok is there anything else that need to done asked Harry. Well Harry we did a check on who would follow the Olden House line and it seem that Hermione is the candidate that you would marry? Ragnok said.

Let us go to that point okay Harry. Thank you for help Lord Ragnok we see you then. Lord Ragnok you are invited to the wedding tomorrow at nineteen hundred hours at Hogwarts. Harry said. We will take our leave and go have dinner and dancing tonight at the restaurant in London that is new. We see then and bring Griphook and Master Bearclaw too until tomorrow.

Ragnok can you charm my trunk to be able to go to the any vault that has books and potion ingredients. Harry asked. Along with Severus Snape Vaults to that he left me please.

Yes, Harry we can do that for you. We also can put apartment in one of compartments said Ragnok.

Thank Ragnok why yours doing that I would like to check my vault out if possible for a wedding bands for Minerva and I. Harry said.

We can put yours and Minerva announcement and mine and yours as well to the Daily Prophet.

Amelia and Harry went to the Daily Prophet to put their announcement and Minerva and Harry announcement.

Then next Amelia and Harry went to get his dress robes and a beautiful dress robes. Amelia picked a few dress robes that has purple, maroon, green, red or gold with a white or black. Mine go have a green color shirt with black. Amelia sends her to Hogwart to Minerva to pick out her wedding robes or dress. I need a green shirt and a maroon shirt. I need another dress robe with lavender shirt Amelia dress robe was lavender and black those two are ready. Let's get change and go to the restaurant to have dinner. Harry and Amelia got to the restaurant and were there for their reservation and order a white wine for her and him. They decide to have seafood platter.

When they done with their dinner they went dancing for a while, they saw Tonks and Remus there dancing they said hi to them before they went back to the Bone manor. Just then Amelia got a text sawing that she need to her office. But, text back to get Rufus to take the appointment and she will not available for tonight.

When that taken care of they went to have some tea and talk about different things. Amelia also had friend there that was Healer to check him out. Harry took off his dress robes and shirt. Amelia saw some really bad marks on him with deep marks that show he been abuse at time.

Harry didn't care because they were old and he work through them so no one deal with his uncle Vernon and Dudley. Vernon brought other into the house while Petunia was out with her friends. Petunia sometime goes to the neighbor and has fun play card without Vernon.

Amelia said what happen to you when she was out with her friends?

He has his own fun at the house. He would beat me with a belt and let a friend rape me at times. Harry said.

"Harry" said Amelia can the healer check that area please to make sure you are healthy down there please.

Alright but in your room so nobody can see my scares said Harry. Well we can go in your room? Harry I had planned to be at your side during this checkup. Then I have a treat for you afterwards said Amelia.

Harry went the room with Amelia and took off his clothes all the way. Harry was nude, and then Healer Samantha walked in the room.

She said you can put on this gown if you want too.

No, I not shy anymore. Harry said.

Samantha gave a look to Harry, then ask him to lean down so she can check his rectal area and found scares and then she was check his member area found that he was rape when he was between the ages of five to eight years old and then with that he had Gryffindor robe on so he can be covered.

I don't know how you deal with it Harry and how this doesn't make you hate other people as well as the sex that they did to you. Amelia said.

I just learned to deal with it Amelia. Harry said.

What done is done and none thing can changes so we need to move on, deal with what happen to you and enjoy what life itself brings you. Amelia said.

Healer Samantha are you done with me asked Harry.

Yes Harry I am done and hope you keep this personality that you have, it be okay Harry. Samantha said.

Thank you Healer Samantha.

Amelia had Harry laid down in bed without his robe, with covers over him to keep him warm. While Amelia was in the loo getting ready for his surprise that she had for him, when she came out of her loo with just a bathrobe on, then went too laid down by Harry in the bed and started kissing him. They started to deepen their kiss where it came to a passionate kiss. While Harry start to untie Amelia robe and started caress her body from her jaw bone and down to her belly button. Then he went further down to between her legs.

Harry asked Ami to open her legs so he can see your pussy. Oh Ami you're gorgeous, when Ami did Harry started kissing down and then using his tongue working hers clit.

Amelia started to moan and called out Harry name. When he was finished he asked Amelia if she was ready for him to make love for her.

Amelia said yes Harry after how hard his member is and being nine to ten inches long. When they were done they fell to sleep. Until they awake in the morning about four in the morning.

Amelia said as she was caress him she want more from him and start to caress his member with her mouth as she enjoyed it.

When they were done they got up to the suite and shower together as well as making love in the shower until they got off enough that she can go to work.

Harry went back to Minerva. Harry and Minerva use their magic to marriage them and they made love with over. They enjoyed themselves through all the day until they had to get ready.

Then Minerva went to her quarters and got dress in her robes with Poppy help

Then you can add the announcement to the Minister can announce it thru the Ministry of the Weddings.

Minerva was fitted for wedding gown the night before. Then Harry was ready with the dress robes and a formal shirt to match Minerva gown color. Poppy got hers to match Min, but a little lighter color. Harry best man was Remus Lupin. Minerva Maid of Honor Poppy in the same color of Minerva's dress. Min dress was lavender and black, Poppy was a lighter color of lavender color.

When they were both ready they all was in Great Hall with decorated in lavender and black stringers and hundreds candles in lavender and black color lit glowing. Amelia and Harry were in the front of the Great Hall waiting for Minerva walk down the aisle with Remus to give away to Harry.

Just then, Harry to watch Minerva and Remus walking the aisle looking gorgeous as ever. She was glowing radiant as ever. When they got to front Remus gave Harry, Min hand with love. Then they face Amelia who was preforming the hand fasting. Neville the rings since he was the best man to hold.

At the wedding Amelia had forming the hand fasting that was asked by Minerva and Harry, it was an honor to do. Amelia asked them to if they will cherish each other with love forever. They both said yes and support each other through hardest times. Will they love each other in all they do in life? They said in unison they will. Amelia than chanted some words in ancient language after asking for the rings and threading in a ribbon that was use in the hand fasting ceremonies. When that was done Amelia told Harry, he can kiss the bride. So when Harry is Minerva they went in passionate kiss then they end it and thank there guest for coming.

The entire guest move and the elves snapped their fingers and the dinner tables appear in the room. Elves had to decorate the Great Hall that look gorgeous for the wedding and a formal dinner.

As Neville was the best man he got the elves to get the dinner ready with round tables. While they were eating they were talking and enjoying their friends. That came to see their wedding; Harry met some of his cousins that were the blacks.

During dinner Harry went up the front of the hall. Harry use the announcement spell and he said I would like to play a very special song for my bride that show how much I love and adore since I was younger age that I am now.

I would like to ask someone to do it with me. Is Hermione here? Hermione came up with her cello to the front. When Hermione came up, she ask Professor Potter what he wanted her. Yes, Hermione it is I was wondering can you follow without music or do need the music sheet. What song is it Professor Potter? It one I wrote for a special occasion. I will need the music sheet if you have the music. I do, Harry wave his hand and the music appeared for Hermione.

Harry asked if Hermione was ready. I am, so they start to play the song that Harry wrote for Minerva Potter. But when they played the music had so much meaning that they send a calming feeling in the room with love for her. Harry was at the harp and Hermione on the cello when they finished. Then, Hermione play the cello while Harry went to the grand piano. Harry start to play the grand piano along Hermione playing the cello. Then start to sing an old Scottish Celtic song that he knew Minerva loves listen to, it was a Celtic love song. Harry sang it in Gaelic language then in English so that everyone would understand. Hermione and Harry were finishing the Weird Sister Band setup and started play.

When that was going Minerva had tears of joy in her eyes and thought it sounded wonderful. Minerva asked did you Harry could sing and play different instruments.

No, Remus I did not now this until know. But, it doesn't surprise me because he is private person that just share what he ready to share.

When Harry was done Harry made toast to his wonderful love and hope our lives will never end the marriage until they thin time will bring all of us up together.

_**Mo rùn geal dìleas [My fair and faithful love]**_

_Sèist [Chorus]_

_Mo rùn geal dìleas, dìleas, dìleas [My fair and faithful, faithful love]_

_Mo rùn geal dìleas nach till thu nall [My fair and faithful love would that you returned to me]_

_Cha till mi fhèin riut, a ghaoi chan fhaod mi [I will not return to you, love, I cannot] _

_'S ann tha mi ghaoil 'na mo laighe tinn [For I am lying here, my love, on my sick-bed]_

_Is truagh nach robh mi an riochd na faoilinn [If only I could take the form of a seagull]_

_A shnàmhadh aotrom air bhàrr nan ton [Swimming lightly over the waves]_

_Is bheirinn sgrìobag don eilean Ileach [I would make a journey to the Island of Islay]_

_Far bheil an rìbhinn dh'fhàg m'inntinn trom [Where lives the girl who made my heart heavy]_

_Thug mi mìos ann am fiabhras claoidhte [I spent a month stricken with a fever]_

_Gun dùil rium oidhche gum bithinn beò [Uncertain I should survive each night]_

_B'e fàth mo smaointean a là 's a dh'oidhche [The subject of my thoughts night and day]_

_Gum faighinn faochadh is tu bhi 'm chòir. [That I would recover and have you with me]_

_Cha bhi mi strì ris a' chraoibh nach lùb leam [I will not struggle with a tree that will not bend for me]_

_Ged chinneach ùbhlan air bhàrr gach gèig [Although there would be apples on every branch]_

_Mo shoraidh slàn leat ma rinn thu m'fhàgail [Farewell forever of you have deserted me]_

_Cha tàinig tràigh gun muir-làn na dhèidh [There was never an ebbing tide without a full tide to follow]_

_by Iain MacGhill-Eathain_

When they were finished with the dinner the elves removes the tables along the Weird Sister Band the dancing commence to start. So Minerva and Harry went out for the first dance with elegance and dance the whole floor. The dance was finish Harry dance with Amelia and then Susan, even Hermione and finally Poppy.

He then went back to Minerva to dance with rest of the night until it was time to commutate their marriage we they retire to her quarters while the others clean up with the elves help.

Harry took Minerva his arm and started flowing on the dance floor with Minerva lie they were be their self. They just cap staring in each other eyes while they dance and talking to each other what they wanted to do. Harry waved everyone on the dance floor to start dancing as they continue to dance after the song was done.

When the festively were done Minerva too Harry up to chamber through dis-apparitional so they would not know where they went for a couple nights. Harry now that we are alone shall start what we wanted to do with each other. Harry said I going to take a shower while get ready the way you wanted to do.

They stayed is her quarters until Monday came and Harry help with his Aunt with the potion classes them the proper way of doing the chopping and cutting and watching how to do their potions. When they were done all the classes could past their O.W.L.S. when they hit the fifth years and N.E.W.T.s in their seventh years.

They never had a hard time doing their lessons on any subjects. Then it was Friday night was Harry taught his last two classes he had to teach and that was spell creation and broom crafting. When he was done with this they had a ceremony for Harry and Petunia to get their teaching certificate and Harry getting Order Merlin first class award and Diploma from Hogwarts. Harry and Petunia got their certificate of their Masteries in their fields.


	9. Chapter 9-Harry Life

Chapter 9

The next day was Harry and Amelia wedding which a hand fasting ceremony. Harry had Remus Lupin as his best man. Amelia had Susan Bones as her maid of honor. Their wedding went really smooth. When it came to their dinner they had the Northern line Band play for their dance. Since, it was Amelia favorite band music that she listens to.

When it came to their wedding dinner Harry had two songs he sang to her and he written one and the other came from Northern line band.

_**Love on the Northern line**_

_Here we go)_

_How was I to know what fate would bring to me, oh_

_Seeing you sitting there all alone silently (silently, c'mon silently)_

_Hoping you'd look my way_

_So baby, I could say, girl_

_What do I have to do to get closer to you?_

_'Cos I would do anything to make you mine_

_Near or far just (bring it on) to be where you are_

_Tell me who would have thought_

_I'd find love on the Northern Line (Northern Line in the house, one time)_

_Every day I see you here_

_Girl, I know that you're the one (you're the one, you're the one)_

_Better make my move this time_

_Before the chance is gone (this chance, first time)_

_And when this train departs 9 when this train departs)_

_It's gonna lead you to my heart_

_What do I have to do to get closer to you (all right?)_

_'Cos I would do anything to make you mine (you're mine, you're mine)_

_Near or far just to be where you are_

_Tell me who would've thought_

_I'd find love on the Northern Line (Northern Line, pump it up)_

_How can I convince you?_

_Your next stop should be mine (Northern Line, one time)_

_Ooh baby, (bring it on), na, na, na, na, na, na, ooh (bring it on, bring it on)_

_Ooh, oh, na, na, na, na, na, na, (hurry up, pump it up, this time, check it out, check it out, c'mon y'all)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_What do I have to do (ooh, yeah) to get closer to you_

_'Cos I would do anything to make you mine (bring it on, bring it on)_

_Near or far just to be (just to be) where you are_

_Tell me who would've thought_

_I'd find love on the Northern Line (bring it on, baby, take it up)_

_What do I have (have to do) to do to get closer to you_

_'Cos I would do anything (I would do anything) to make you mine (Northern Line, one time)_

_Near or far just to be where you are_

_Tell me who would've thought_

_I'd find love on the Northern Line_

_What do I have (ooh, yeah) to do to get (here we go) closer to you_

_'Cos I would do anything to make you mine (you're mine, c'mon)_

_Near or far just to be where you are_

_Tell me who would've thought (ooh, yeah)_

_I'd find love on the Northern Line (ah, yeah)_

When Harry stops singing this song he plays a love song that was classical on the piano. Harry enjoys the songs that he wrote for his wives. He could be musician if he wanted to but that was not what he wanted to do in his life. He wanted to craft wands and staffs as well as teach students. When he was done he invited the Northern Line Band to setup for the music for the dance.

Then the elves clear the tables out of the room and had it ready for the dance. Harry asked Amelia for the first dance and as they dance the first song the Northern line plays the same song for the first dance. Then he asked Minerva to dance next, then Susan, Hermione, Poppy at the end. Amelia had the very last dance before they left to the Bones Manor. Amelia was known as Minister Amelia Bones-Black. While Harry was with Amelia they had a long talk to get the other guys arrested and tried for their crimes.

Amelia will you be going to live with us in the castle right after this Harry asked.

Yes Harry, I am so we can be together. Amelia said.

When they got back to the castle Harry stayed in office going thru all the class layouts and the lesson and got them ready for the next year. Then he called in Minerva and Amelia to ask them if we should rework the class and change them around. Drop some classes and fine better Professor for some.

Then Harry ask for the Board of Governs in for the meeting and see what they thought of redoing the Professor in some classes and changing some class and extend an extra two years for Mastery and apprentices programs for the students. When they got done with the meeting Harry got an announcement out to see the companies are able help with these programs.

The ones that were willing to help all got together and made some plans that were ready for next year. It was coming to the time of Christmas and Harry was call to Gringotts again to tell him it was time that he got the rest of inheritance that was coming to him since he was married twice.

So he plans to go the Gringotts and see Ragnok to find out what he needed to be done with his inheritance. When they got there Ragnok had him to prick his figure and ran the test. When the result came Harry felt he was going to faint. Harry found out that he had the power and knowledge to do the wand and staves to be able make them. He was able to do Beast languages as well.

Harry was related to Dumbledore family and has the lordship this family. Harry you need to married someone to bring this name forward. By time you reach your eighteen birthdays. The contract says someone in the black family and the only one is Tonks. Ragnok does she know yet? Yes, she on her way here. Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry saw Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks come in the room. Harry walked over to Andi and kissed her back hand good afternoon Lady Tonks. Than kiss Nymph back hand.

How are you doing Harry said Tonks?

I am fine and how you are Tonks said Harry.

Fine, said Tonks.

Andi how are you doing said Harry.

I am fine Harry said Andi.

Ragnok you sent a message that we need to be here. Is there something that we need to do? Andi said.

Well yes there is Harry you want to ask said Ragnok?

Tonks are you engage or promise to anyone through contract. Are you in love with someone special? Harry said.

Harry I am in love with someone but he just married to other women. Who is that Tonks? You said Tonks.

Well Tonks than you still have a chance. What do you mean? I need one wife for the Dumbledore line and it said a member of the Black family. But Harry my mom disown from the family.

Tonk did you forget that I am Lord Black. Harry said.

Yes, I did forget.

Andi would you like to be re-instated to family said Harry?

Yes, Harry I always wanted to be re-instated back to family.

I Lord Harry James Potter-Black here by re-instate Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks back to the family of Blacks with rightful of dairy and fully rightful member. So mote be it.

There was black light that went around the Tonks through Andromeda and Harry making them a member of the family.

Now Tonks there is no excuses. Harry said. So we can get to know each other and being with my other wives. Andi do you have any question. Harry asked.

No, Harry I don't. But I do want to say welcome to family. Andi said.

How is Petunia doing with Potion classes asked Andi?

She doing well, when she wants to visit Dudley she can do it and I fill in for her, until the next year comes. Then I will be teaching myself. I will teach Wand crafting, Spell crafting, broom crafting, Alchemy. I could teach others subjects but we felt these was the best ones. I am all ready for the next year. Except the text books, I got to get them publish first. Harry found the books the covers the classes he wanted and got them order for Flourish & Blotts bookstore. When this done he finish what needed to be done for his classes and went to Ollivander is willing teach some of the classes as well.

Tonks you could come to the castle and we can spend some time with Susan, Minister Bones and Minerva. We can also go out to the movies, do other things as well. Just you know that Minerva is my first wife. Even, though you will have different last name for each of you. This Harry full name and who is wives are as of yet. Harry Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflep uff-Ravenclaw-Olden-Dumbledore, These Harry wives:

Minerva McGonagall-Potter Amelia Susan Bones-Black

Poppy Marie Pomprey-Gryffindor Susan Amelia Bones-Hufflepuff

Hermione Granger-Prince-Olden Nymphadora Andi Tonk-Dumbledore

A/N_ Next chapter will Poppy wedding and Christmas holiday celebration as well as working on what classes is set up for the following and who would teaching the courses. _


End file.
